Frozen, Jack and Elsa
by Elra knight of Jelsa tales
Summary: Alternate story of frozen. Jack and Elsa are two close friends of Child hood. But due to a tragic accedent, the two become separated. During that time, Elsa is not the only one in Arrendelle who has powers of snow and ice. (Sequel is out)
1. Chapter 1

The snow falls from the sky of grey clouds. Small frozen flacks of ice, slowly descending, to the kingdom of Arendelle below. Deep into the village of houses, stood a small boy, with brown hair, blue eyes, a white shirt and brown pants. looking up and the sky gasped in excitement, happy to see the snow had finally come. Exited by this, the boy turned ran through the village, passing by person after person, heading toward the gates of the castle. He crossed across the brown stone bridge and entered through the gates. He came through the court yard and arrived at the two brown doors that lead into the castle. The boy knocked on the door. After a short while the door openned by a guard of the castle.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'm here to see princess Elsa, I'm her friend, Jack." the boy explained.

"Oh, yes, Jack, come in." The guard insisted, as he stepped aside, letting the boy come in.

Jack came inside and headed toward the stare case. After climbing up the floor above, Jack went down the hall and came to a white door with some blue marking on it. He knocked on the door.

"Elsa?" Jack asked curiously.

The door opened to reveal a girl with blue eyes, ice blond hair and blue dress.

"Hi, Jack." she said.

"Did you see it? Its snowing!" Jack said in excitement.

"I know." said Elsa.

"Do you wanna go and build a snowman?" asked Jack.

Elsa smiled in return. The two had been friends since the day they met in the castle yard, during the day her father was crowned king. From then on they would play together all the time in a special place.

"Come on, lets go." said Jack.

Elsa closed her door and the two dashed down the hall way and turned and went down the stares. They wen out the front doors and stormed out the gates. Jack and Elsa had left in the kingdom and went up the hill and into the forest. Jack lead the way through a small path, passing by tree after tree and came to a pond with a rock ledge at the right side of it.

"You ready?" Elsa asked.

Jack looked to her and nodded his head, yes. Elsa began to form a snow from in between her two palms.

"Here we go." She said, as she then launched it into the grey sky.

A blue snow flack formed and twice the amount of snow began to fall from the sky. Jack looked up in amazement of Elsa's powers.

"Wow!"

Its always managed to get him every time.

"hey Jack, watch this." Elsa said togging on his arm.

Jack turned to look at her, Elsa stepped he foot on the water and ice began to spread all across the pond. As the snow on the ground began to pile up. The two began to build a snow man, Jack began to roll a small snow ball on the white, ground, the ball slowly grew bigger and bigger. Till finally, it was a huge all of snow Elsa rolled up one half the size of it. She lifted it off the ground. She nearly lost her balance, twisting and turning and placed it on top of jacks. Afterwords, Jack rolled up another head an set it on top of the two, he placed two col eyes on it and to sticks to represent its arms. And for the finishing touch, he stuck a carrot in the middle of the snow mans face. He turned it around and showed Elsa their snow man. Elsa smiled joyful

"What do you think we should call him?" asked Jack.

Elsa thought for a moment. Then a name came to her.

"How about Olaf?" The girl asked.

"Olaf, thats great." said Jack, as he took hold of the thin sticks, that where the snow mans arms.

"Hi, I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs." Jack said, working the snowman's arms.

Elsa laughed in response to this.

"I love you, Olaf!" she said as she ran up and hugged it tight.

Jack and Elsa then began to ice skate on the pound. Elsa wobbled a bit on her, but just when she was about to fall, Jack caught her.

"Hold on." he said as the two began to glide across the frozen water surface.

Elsa hung on tight to Jacks shoulders as they went around in circles. Jack then began to let go, frightening Elsa a bit.

"Jack, please, don't let go." The girl begged.

"Its alright, I won't leave you." jack reassured, as the two then separated.

Elsa found herself skating across the ice. She smiled and laughed in joy. Jack followed right behind her. Elsa stopped at the middle of the pound, ledge and looked to Jack with a smile. Jack stopped a few feet away. Elsa was about move when suddenly, she heard a cracking noise. She looked down and saw the ice beneath her feet was beginning to crack. She felt a warm feeling of fear. She was afraid to make a move and fall through to deep freezing water below.

"Jack." she said, looking up to him.

"Elsa! don't move, its going to be alright." Jack reassured, moving slowly toward her.

"Jack, I'm scared."

"It's alright. your going to be okay." Jack reassured, as he slowly moved toward her.

But as Jack stepped on the ice near her, the ice under his foot began to crack.

He back his foot away from where he stepped. Jack looked behind him and saw a stick he could use. The boy ran up and took hold of the stick. He came back toward Elsa and held it out for her.

"Grab on and pull you back." Jack said.

Elsa reached out to grab it but heard the ice crack even more.

"I can't."

"Come on, Elsa, you can do it, I'm right here for you." Jack reassured.

Elsa then grabbed on, just when the ice began to break. Jack pulled Elsa back only to wind up in the place she was in. Jack Came onto the thin ice and was about to fall to the freezing water below.

"Jack!" Elsa cried, as she reached our. But a zap of her power came from her palm and hit Jack.

The boy flew back far from the hole of ice water. He hit against the cliff and landed on the solid ice below, he laid there without a movement.

Elsa gasped as she ran around to him.

"Jack!" she said as she kneeled down to him.

Elsa leaned Jack up. But then saw that his hair turned as white as snow.

"Someone, please HELP!" She cried out, on the verge of tears.

Elsa held Jack tight, as more ice began to spread from her foot, all across the pound and up the cliff.

"Jack, please, wake up."

Just then, she heard voices. She looked toward the path and saw her Father and mother come into view, along with Jacks mother. The two weman gasped at the sight.

"Jack!" his mother cried, as the adults ran up to the two.

She took Jack from Elsa and held him close.

"Elsa, what happened?!" her father asked.

"The ice was breaking, he tried to save me, it was an accident, I didn't mean for it to happen." Elsa explained.

"He's ice cold." the boys mother said, feeling his skin.

"Don't worry, I know where we have to go." The king said.

The four then quickly headed back to the kingdom.

**(I hope you enjoyed, the second chapter will be coming soon, in the meantime, please comment and review.)**


	2. Chapter 2

The three adults, along with Elsa and the now unconscious, Jack, ride three horses through the forest, heading deep into the mountains. Elsa sat in front of her father on white horse he was riding. Jacks mother rode a brown horse, holding Jack in front of her while her free hand held on the saddle. After a long while of riding, the three had arrived at a clear area. They halted the horses. After they stopped, Elsa's father got off of his horse and pick his young daughter off the horse and set her on the ground. He looked back at Jack's mother, who had gotten off the horse and held Jack up in her arms.

"Follow me." The king said.

The man began walking ahead, Elsa, the queen and Jacks mother followed after him. They came to the edge of the valley.

"Help, please, we need help!" The king called.

Suddenly a whole bunch of rocks began to to roll down from the valley. They surrounded the five. Jacks mother gasped, holding her son close. The rocks then unfolded to small trolls with big, round, grey nose, large feet and ears, necklaces with small blue or green crystals. They all look up to the humans visitors.

"Its the king!" one of trolls said.

Some of the trolls then stepped aside, as another one, with walked toward the five humans.

"Grand Pabbie." said the King.

"Your majesty." Grand Pabbie greeted.

The troll then took the small hands of Elsa.

"I sense power in her, was she born with it or cursed?" Grand Pabbie asked.

"Born, and their getting stronger." The king explained.

"I see." The troll said, as he let go of Elsa's hands.

He looked toward the women, holding her son with white hair.

"Let me see him." grand Pabbie said.

Jacks mother was a bit sceptical. She looked to the king and queen. They gave her a look of reassurance. The women, trusting them, kneeled down form him. The troll put his big grey hand on the boys forehead and closed his eyes for a moment. He then opened them.

"To your luck, he wasn't struck in his heart." he explained.

"Is that bad?" the women asked.

"The heart is not so easily changed, but if stroked in the head. Well, thats a different story."

"Do what you have to do, to save my Jack. he's all I have left" the women said.

The Troll put his hand on the boys head and with a glowing blue energy, which then forms to show memories of him playing with Elsa, in the ball room. They were throwing snow balls at each other.

"I recommend that memories of magic are to be removed." said grand Pobbi, as he then changes the ball room to outside in the forest.

"He is to forget the times that Elsa uses her power, to be safe."

Grand Pobbi continued to change the memories, removing the sights of magic and making them look ordinary.

"But not to worry, the fun, shall be left."

The troll then took the blue energy in his hand and laid it on Jacks head.

"He'll be alright."

Jacks mother sighed in relief at what the troll said.

"Thank you." she said, as she held her son close.

"But he won't remember I have powers." Elsa said.

"Its for the best." he father said, as Elsa looked up to him.

The Young girl, looked down, sadden that all the fun they had with the use of her magic, was to be no more.

"Listen to me, Elsa." said the wise troll.

The Young girl looked to him.

"Your power will only grow."

The troll showed a vision of Elsa, using her magic with people looking to her. The vision showed her, making a snow flack above them.

"With beauty, there is also great danger."

The snow flake suddenly turned red and had spikes emerging from them. Elsa gasped at the sight.

"If you don't find a way to control it, then fear will be your enemy."

The vision then showed the people in fear and then attacked Elsa.

Elsa became frighten by the sight. She turned and held on to her father tight. The king wrapped her in his arms.

"No." the king said, not wanting this to happen to his daughter. "She can control them, I'm sure of it. Until then, we'll protect her."

"How?" the queen asked.

"We lock the gates." the king said, looking to his wife.

"Lock the gates?" Jacks mother said, having that to rarely happen.

"Yes, we limit her contact with people and keep her powers hidden from everyone." the king explained. "Including Jack."

Elsa looked to Jack with eyes of sadness to know that she may never see her friend again.

**(I hope you liked it, please comment and review.) **


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Jack began to wake up. His eyes slowly opened to show he was in his bed. He moaned, as he leaned up off the bed.

"Oh, my head." Said Jack as he rubbed the back of his head.

The white hair boy, looked toward the window and saw snow falling from the sky above. Jack gasped in excitement. The boy climbed out of the bed. He quickly got dressed and ran down the stares. He ran toward the door. He went outside and ran toward the castle.

Jack looked forward to ice scatting with Elsa at their special place. But as the boy came to the bridge to the castle, the boy came to a sudden stop. He looked ahead to see the guards were pulling the gates, closed.

"Hey, wait!"

The boy ran over the bridge, but by the time he got across, the gates were completely shut. This was all strange, the gates were rarely ever closed.

Jack figured something was going on. Maybe Elsa will join him later. But in the castle, Elsa was watching from the window. She saw Jack heading into the forest. A place that she may never see again. She gave a sad look, seeing that she may never play with Jack again. Suddenly, she saw Ice began to spread fast on the window. Elsa gasped, as retracted her hands. She looked down at her hands with eyes of fear.

Jack then headed to the forest and to the secret place. Believing Elsa will join him there or she may even be there already. Once he was there Jack saw no sign of his friend. There was no was there. There was only a patch of ice and a pile of snow that was once a snowman. But the boy wasn't about to lose hope. Jack was skating on the ice, laughing. He moved from one side of the pound to another. Jack look toward the trail and his smile then disappeared. He saw no one was coming. Its been a long while, and still Elsa was no where in sight. Jack sighed, what was going on?

As days went on, Jack kept on heading to the castle to see if the gates were open. But each time, they were closed. Nothing ever changed. He sat on a log at the side of the pond, feeling no reason to have any fun.

He became fed up of waiting. He knew vary well Elsa wasn't coming Jack go off the log and walked down the trail and headed back home

One night, Far to the kingdom, Elsa was sitting on her bed. Her hands was covered with white gloves. She felt scared about her powers and the gloves were the only thing to help not reveal them. But she also felt upset and alone. With the passing months, she hadn't have left the kingdom, never seen anyone, besides her parents. She hadn't seen Jack ever since the accident. He sees him only from the view of the window when he came by. The blond hair girl looked up at the bright moon above. But wasn't the only one. Jack was standing in front of his window.

He looked to the full bright moon above. He thought about Elsa. Why was she not coming out to play? Did something happen? All these questions in his head would not go away. Jack wanted to see Elsa, he missed her allot.

But there was no way to see her. But what if she didn't want to see him? Jack sighed, trying to not thing about it, trying to just not make anymore questions. But still he wondered if she was thinking of him. Jack set his and on the window as he stared up at the moon. But suddenly, frost began to spread from the centre of his palm. Jack gasped, his eyes widen in fear of the sight. He step back as the frost magically spread all over the window.

"What the?" Jack shrieked.

The boy looked down to his hands. Was it him that did this?

**{I hope you enjoyed, sorry that there's not much talking in this chapter.}**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Jack was sitting down at the table for breakfast. His mother set a bowl of porridge in front of him. As she walked away Jack picked up the spoon the side of his bowl. But as he dipped the spoon into the porridge, he looked to the silver spoon and saw frost began to spread to each edge of it. He gasped and dropped it on the table. "Jack, whats wrong?" asked his mother, turning to look at him. "Nothing." Jack answered, not wanting to tell her. What would she think of it? As his mother turned back to the washing of the dishes. Jack looked to his spoon that was now covered with white frost. He looked up and saw a cloth. He took hold of it and then picked up the spoon and began eating the porridge. But as time passed on, his powers began to grow just as Elsa. The time of winter came to an end. The time of summer came and the snow melted away. One night, as the sun began to set, Jack walks down the trail to the pound. The trees to each side had new green leaves and the air felt warm. Jack finally came to the special place. Jack sighed, as he sat down on the log, facing the water. Nothing had changed, the gates still remain closed and Elsa had never come out and play. Many of the kids in the village had no interest in him. He was alone through these passing months. Jack reached down and took off his shoes. He placed his feet in the water. He sighed, as he looked back, he saw a stick on the ground. He reached back and grabbed it. Jack held it in front of him. He continued to think of what he was going to do for this huge change chance on this one life he was given. But he snapped out of his thoughts as he felt the water turn cold. The boy looked to the water and saw it beginning to turn to ice. Jack immediately pulled his feet out of the water. He watched in fear as the ice began to spread over the water surface. But as Jacks feet touch the ground, he saw more ice spreading from where he place them. Jack got up and walked back onto the ice on the pond. Jack, still holding onto the long stick, looks with fear, his heart was racing. The sticks bottom tip then hit the ice and frost began to spread. The boy looked down at the spreading frost. Jack raised his stick off the ground. He looked down to it and question how this was happening. How did he ever get these powers? A question that didn't have an answer. Jack looked up to a tree trunk nearby. He walked up and tapped it against the tree. He saw the frost emerge onto the bark of the tree. "Wow." said Jack. The boy began moving around the ice, his stick dragged on the frozen surface of water, leaving a trail of frost behind it. Jack laughed in enjoyment. He pulled the stick back up and slid on the ice. He then began moving to the other side of the pond when suddenly he was swift off his feet by the wind and began to rise up to the sky. He gazed down at the trail of spreading frost. He smiled in amazement, hovering above the land below. But suddenly he began to fall. "WoW!" cried Jack, as he fell onto the branch of a tree. He pushed himself up off the branch and began to climb down. As soon as Jack was on the ground, he looked back to the pond of ice. Jack was thrilled by this, His powers are amazing. But there stood a problem. He began to think about what people would think of him if they found out about his powers. What will his mother, or the king think? A sorcerer in the kingdom would be tragic. He had to hide it from everyone, but how? Jack walked toward the log and sat down. He grabbed his right shoe and draped his leg over his other. He put it on his foot. Jack then set it down on the ground and saw no ice or frost emerge. He sighed in relief. Jack took the other shoe and put it on his other foot. He then began to walk back down the trail and head back to the village.

**(Hope you enjoyed, please comment and review.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Far back to the kingdom, Elsa was sitting in front of the fire legs were up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. A huge flame burns a few logs. She could feel the warmth of the fire on her soft, smooth skin. It had been days since she had been outside the castle. She sighed. Her world changed to hiding her powers from everyone. And yet she could feel them growing inside her. Getting stronger time after time. Just then, her father and mother then approached from behind.

"Elsa, are you alright?" he asked as he bent down.

"I'm fine." she said, in a quiet voice. The two parents came and set down beside her. The was a short time of silence between them, but her father then spoke up.

"I understands its been hard for you, being trapped in here." The king looked down to his daughter. "If I could fix this, I would."

Elsa's eyes began to turn sad. She wished she never had this power to begin with. Jack would't been struck and they would still be together. None of this would happen. "Papa, I'm scared." she said.

"Don't be afraid, its apart of you and you have to live with it." her mother said.

"But I can't, Jacks hurt because of me and what if I hurt someone else." Elsa asked, on the verge of tears.

"No you won't." her mother said, holding her daughter on the shoulders. "Your powers are something special, we know you can control them. We'll be here for you every step of the way."

"And that's a promise." said her father. Elsa began to show a smile. She was glad that her parents showed her support. She hugged her mother tight as she wrapped her arms around her child.

"We love you, Elsa." he mother said, softly.

Meanwhile, Jack came down from the forest hills and to the village below. The boy came to the front door of his house. he reached out to grab the knob. But stopped halfway. He Hesitated, he knew that if he even touched the door knob, he would turn it to ice. Jack took a deep breath and quickly turned the knob and opened the door. He quickly let go before anything happened. Jack came into the house. He reached for the knob and quickly closed the door. He sighed in relief, as set his new staff at to the side.

"Jack where have you been, its late." he mother said

"Nowhere." Jack answered, shaking a bit. "Honey whats wrong?" his mother asked, noticing the boy shakings.

"Nothing, I just need some... rest." Jack answered. Jock moved toward the stare case and turned to go up. The women gave a confused look. What was that about? Jack came to his room door. He opened the door and went inside. He shut the door, but when he let go, frost spread on the door knob. Jack backed away and looked to his hands. What was he going to do? Jack looked al around his room and saw a pair of blue winter gloves. Jack went up and took the gloves and slipped them on his hands. He slowly set his hands down on the dresser and saw no ice emerge. He sighed in relief. Jack lifted his hands off the dresser and turned them around. This was looking to be the only way to hide it. The boy sighed, as much as he was glad to have found something to contain the power and keep it out of sight from everyone, he was feeling guilty to hide this from his mother. But the mer thought of her seeing him like this scared him deeply. It was the only choice for him. But if he ever sees Elsa again, she may ask why he constantly wears gloves?

**(That's all for now, I hope you enjoyed, please comment and review.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Many years had past, both Jack and Elsa had grown. As well as their powers of ice along with them. One remained isolated, the other walked among the villagers of Arendelle, but hid his powers from any sight. Jack helped his mother run their shop in town, selling bread to those who come and go. Jacks father and mother had been the towns bakers, making the best bread as well as other delicious treats for the people. Jack stands behind the covert, giving two people a loaf of freshly baked bread. He continued to wear gloves to ovoid the ice spreading from his hands. One the customers handed him a few gold pieces. Jack took the money from him. The two took the bread and walked out the door.

"More satisfied customers." Jack said, looking across to his mother.

"I'm sure your father would be proud, Jack." his mother said.

Jack thought about that for a moment. His father had passed away when his was young. His death left his wife and mother of his only child, to continue to run the shop. Jack always intended being the son his father had hoped he could be, to make him proud. But it became a wish that was sweped away, never fulfilled. Jack let out a sigh.

"Sometimes I wish he could be here." Jack said, looking to the window.

His mother looked at him with the eyes of a heart broken widow.

"I do, too." she said.

His mother turned and went to make another batch. Jack continued to look out the window, thinking of the course his life was taking. Losing his father, his friend and now just trying to hide the powers he'd been given. There came a moment of silence between the two.

"I hope the king and queen have a safe journey." the women said, as she went to the fire place to get the next loaf.

"Journey?" Jack asked, curiously, having to not hear anything about a journey.

"Yes, they are going to the southern Isles." His mother explained.

"When?" Jack asked.

"This evening."

Jack thought to himself, he knew it would be polite to send his regards to the royal family on their journey. It would be like seeing old friends, again after all these years. Meanwhile, to the kingdom, as the time of evening came. Elsa awaits at the bottom of the stairs. Her parents were walking down the steps, preparing to take their long journey. As soon as they came to the last step, Elsa bowed to her parents as they turned to her.

"Do you have to go?" she asked, feeling a bit scared with this happening.

"Don't worry, Elsa. You'll be fine." her mother reassured.

"Be safe." said Elsa, as she hugged her two parents.

The king and queen held their beloved daughter tight. The three departed, and began to walk to the door way.

"Goodbye Elsa." her father said.

Elsa watched them leave outside, their servants handling the trunks and luggage they had for the trip. She narrowed her blue eyes, feeling even more scared with her parents going a way. But it was only two weeks, what could happen?

Meanwhile, at the docks, Jack awaits near the boat that was taking the king and queen to the southern Isles. He leans against a wooden post, hold his staff in front of him. Just then, he saw the king and queen approaching the dock. But Elsa was no where in sight.

"Your Hindus." he said as he stood up to face them.

"Jack, its been some time, what brings you here?" The king asked, as he and his wife stopped to face the young man.

"I came to wish you luck on your journey. And I hope you come back safe."

"Thank you, Jack. That means allot to us." The king said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Jack said.

Jack then looked toward the castle. He question why Elsa wasn't here, why does she never come out of that place, anymore. The king looked to what the boy was staring at. He saw his castle. He knew what Jack was thinking about.

"Jack, I'm sorry for all of this, I understand that you miss Elsa." The king Explained.

"How is she?" asked Jack.

"She's fine, Jack." the king answered.

"Been so long, I came by every day, but you guys never let me in. Did something happen?" Jack asked, curious of the gates.

"No, not at all. Its just-" The king said, trying to find the words to tell him.

"Its just what?" Jack asked.

"Your majesty, its time to go!" a voice called, as the three looking up at a crew member of the ship.

"I'm sorry Jack, we must go. Take care." The king said, putting his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"You too." Jack said back.

The king and queen then walked down the deck and boarded on the ship. Jack watched as the ships, white sails came down and set sail on the open sea. But still he wondered about all that has been happening, why were the gates shut in the first place?

**(I hope you enjoyed, please comment and review.)**


	7. Chapter 7

With the passing days, there was no word from the king and queen. Elsa stood at the window of the over looked the ocean. Her blue eyes looked toward the edge where the ship had sailed. She became worried about them. Her right hand was over her left and held it tight. There was no letter sent to the kingdom. They have to have gotten there days ago.

"Your Hidnus, is everything alright?" a servant, asked, as he came up from behind the princess.

"Everything's fine, thank you." Elsa answered, turning to look at him.

"Are you sure? is there anything I can get for you?"

Elsa shook her head no, as she looked back toward the window. As the

servant walked away, The ice blonde hair, girl looked back toward the window, continuing to pray for her parents safe return. A day later, a ship from the southern Isles sailed toward the docks of Arendelle. The large wooden voyage came to the side of a deck. Two men put a large gang way on the edge of the ship. The other side came down on the dock. The three men climbed down on the dock. Two of Arendelle's royal advisers approached them.

"We were not expecting you. What brings you to Arendelle?" one of them asked curiously.

The visitors of the southern Isles handed the first Adviser a scroll, written by their king. The advisor took the scroll and opened it. He read the words and his eyes widen. He looked up to the three men who only turned away in sadness.

"We must tell Elsa." he said, looking to the other adviser.

Meanwhile, in the castle, Elsa was sitting in the dining room, sitting at the side of her father's chair. A bowl of soup stood in front of her. But she didn't feel allot like eating at the moment. She had so much on her mind. But things were just about to get worse. The two advisers and the brown hair, servant were in the other room, with the letter of the fate of her parents.

"We can't keep this from her." the advisor said.

"One of us must tell her."

"I will." the servant said, as he took the scroll.

He looked over to Elsa in the dinning hall. He sighed and closed his eyes. Knowing that she wasn't going to take this well. He then walked into the dinning room and approached her.

"Elsa." he said, as she looked to him.

"Yes?" she asked.

The man looked into his eyes. He felt sad about telling her this. But it had to be done.

"We received a letter from the southern Isles." the servant explained, handing her the letter.

Elsa took it and read the words it had to offer. Her eyes widened, and she dropped on the ground. Tears of loss began to form her blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." the servant said in a whispering voice.

Elsa got up and ran out of the room. The two advisors looked to her as she ran out of sight. They looked back to the dinning hall, looking to the servant. The servant only turned away from them. Elsa ran into her room and slammed the door. she laid on her bed sobbing. She bunched up the covers in her hand as the tears ran from her eyes. Later on that day, Jack was walking along, holding his staff on his shoulder. He looked ahead and saw a crowd of people surrounding the bridge of the castle.

"Whats going on?" he asked himself, as he rushed over to see.

Jack stopped outside the crowd, as he looked to the royal Adviser, who had two guards at his side.

"Citizens of Arrendelle, I bring grave news!" he announced.

"King Spencer and Queen Corella have perished in a storm while traveling to the southern Isles."

Everyone became sadden by this. Many of the women shed tears at the news. Jack revived a shock. He was speechless of what to say. Two of whom at a time were friends were now in the next world. He looked down in sadness, graving over the loss of the king and queen.

"This is a great tragedy to all of us. A funeral shall be held this evening, so that we may pay our respects and our last goodbyes."

That very evening, the people of Arendelle, stood in front of two large rocks that were now the tomb stones of their once beloved rulers. Jack stood in front with his mother at his side. He wore a blue tuxedo and white gloves over his cursed hands. The priest stands in front of the people and says the words of Ferrell. Jacks mother began to cry, as the priest continues. Jack holds hid mother close to him. She cried on his shoulder. Jack thought about Elsa. How sad she is with all this. He closed his eyes tight. After the funeral came to an end, every began to walk back toward Arendelle. All but Jack. The young man stood there moaning over the loss. His mother looked back and saw her son just standing there.

"Jack?" she called back.

"Give me a moment." He said.

his mother nodded. She turned and continued walking. Jack stood there with a rose in his hand. He came up to the two tomb stones and set down the rose in between them. He closed his eyes, feeling tears beginning to come.

"I'm sorry this happened to you. To you both." he said, continuing to kneel before the large stones.

Jack looked up to them.

"I promise, I'll look out for Elsa, I won't let anything happen to her. You can count on it."

**{I hope you liked it, Things really get started on the next chapter, till then, please comment and review**


	8. Chapter 8

Jack got back on his feet. He sighed thinking about Elsa being so alone now. There was no one there in the castle but her and the servants. Jack looked back toward the way home. He thought that it's best that he see her.

Jack began to walk back toward Arrendelle. He began to pick up speed to the point where he began to run. Jack began to run. Jack then jumped into the air and caught by the wind. The young man flew up into the air. Jack flew high into the air, to the point where he was above the trees.

Jack glided through the air, heading to the castle. As soon as the castle roof came closer into view. He began to descend. The young man landed on the roof. He side down to the edge where he saw the window of Elsa's room.

He walked up and stopped and peeked through the window. He saw Elsa. She sat against her door. Her knees curled to her chest and he face barred in her arms. The moons bright light separated her from the dark shadows in her room. She was sobbing over her parents.

They were all she had when all this began. With them gone, it was much harder then she thought. Jack could hear her cry through the glass. Jack sighed and looked down. Jack got up. He began to run toward the other side of the roof. He leaped and glided toward home.

Three months had gone by since the funeral. People had moved on with the death of their past king and queen. The time of their ruling had come to an end. Elsa had come to the age of ruling. It was coronation day. The Prime minister announced to the citizens. that the gates will be open for a full day. The citizens all awoke to a day of excitement. Ships from other kingdoms that were friends to Arrendelle, sailed to the country to see the crowning of Elsa. The ships at the dock, began to have passengers, dressed in suits and dresses walk down from the gang ways and onto the deck. Everyone was heading toward the bridge to the castle.

Meanwhile, to the house of Jack. The young man was sleeping and snoring. His covers draped over his body.

"Jack!"

Jack began to groan. He leaned up off the bed.

"Yeah." he said.

"Its time to get up. Its coronation day!"

"Coron-nation."

Jack then gasped in excitement.

"Coronation!"

Jack pushed off the covers and jumped off the bed. He went to his dresser. He took hold of the handles, but suddenly ice and frost emerged from his hands. Jack gasped.

Oh god. he said in his thought, looking at his hands. He took a deep breath and quickly took hold of the drawer. He pulled it open and let go.

"Come on, Jack. Just get yourself together, tonight's special and I can't mess it up." He said to himself.

The young man then pulled out a white, long sleeve shirt. After a while of getting dressed, Jack walks down the stares, wearing a blue, silk suit. Jack slipped his hands into two silk, white gloves. He was thankful that it would stop the curse from being seen.

"I remember when your father first wore that to Spencer's coronation."

Jack looked over to see her mother.

"Do I look good?" Jack asked curiously.

"You look fine." The women answered, as she came up to her son.

"In fact, I think the queen would like to have her first dance with you."

Jack chuckled at his mothers' remark.

"Come on, me, no." he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I think so." his mother said.

Jack just laughed.

"Its going to be great to see her, again." said Jack, referring to Elsa.

Jacks mother then kissed the side of his cheek. She pulled back to face him.

"I know it will." she said.

**(I hope you enjoyed, please comment and review)**


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile, in the castle, Elsa was facing a mirror. Her blond hair was in a bun at the back of her head. She wore a blueish green dress with black long sleeves. She clips the two sides of the top of her purple cape together.

Elsa took a deep breath. She was about to take her father's place as ruler of Arendelle. This was a huge responsibility. Ruling an entire kingdom. Elsa turned and walked to the window.

She looked down at the sight of the citizens of Arrendelle and far travellers who come to see her coronation. She kept saying in her mind, don't let them in, don't let them see.

As much as this was exiting, she had to keep her powers out of sight. This is the biggest chance of them getting felt scared inside. She walked away from the window and to a large painting of her fathers Coronation. Her father was holding up an Orb and scepter. The young women looked down to the table. There was a candle, and a round, blue ornament. She took the candle in her right hand and the ornament in her left. She turned around, mimicking the picture.

She imagined she was facing people, coming to the point where she would be the ruler of these people before. She took a deep breath in. Trying .to show no emotion. Her blue eyes looked down to the candle and the ornament. She saw frost beginning to emerge from where her palms were. She began to panic inside. Elsa turned and set them down on the table. She felt her heart race inside her chest. How was she to do this?

Elsa looked to her hands. This was going to impossible. Elsa then took her gloves. She held them tight in her hands, as she looked back at the picture of her father.

"Mama, Papa, please help me." she said in a whispering voice.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the

"Your majesty, its time." a voice spoke from the other side of the door.

Elsa took another deep breath.

"Tell the guards to open the gates." Elsa ordered.

The young, blond hair women then slipped on her gloves, trying to calm her nerves. It was only for today, she can do this.

Meanwhile, outside the castle. The guards pulled the tall, large wooden doors open. People began to walk into the castle yard. Jack looked and saw the crowds of people entering into the castle walls. Jack felt exited by this. He finally got to see Elsa become queen. It was a moment that he wasn't going to miss. Not for the world, itself. Jack ran ahead toward the gates.

The young man came into view of the stare way to the docks, he came to a sudden stop. A horse stood on its hind legs, scared. Jack fell to the ground. The horse came down. The rider pulled on the leather strap, making I walk a few steps back. Jack looked at the man on the horse. He had brown hair and a white suit with a red sash underneath.

"I'm sorry, are you aright?" asked the man.

Jack leaned up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, next time surprise me with something bigger." said Jack.

The man got off the horse, he walked up to the young man. He gives out his hand. Jack took hold of his hand. The stanger pulls him up off the ground and back on his feet.

"Sorry about that." said the stranger.

"Not a problem. I was just so anxious to get to the castle." Jack explained.

"Exited for the coronation?" the man asked.

"Isn't everyone?" Jack asked.

"Oh, uh, the names Jack."

Jack held out his hand, expecting the stranger to shake it and tell him his name.

"Prince Huns of the Southern Iales." The stranger introduces his name, while taking hold and shaking Jacks hand.

"You here for the coronation?" asked Jack asked.

"Yes. To represent my Kingdom." Explained Hans.

Suddenly, they heard the bells ringing from the kingdom.

"Well it looks like you going to have to do that faster, come on."

said Jack, as he ran to the bridge.

Hans got back on his white horse and followed Jack.

**(That's all for now, please comment and review.)**


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile, Elsa was walking toward the two doors that lead out to a balcony. She took hold of the two nobs. she turned them and pulled open the door. Elsa walked out on to the balcony. She looked down at the crowd of people.

There was a great cheer from them, seeing their new ruler. Elsa felt a bit nervous inside, she wasn't expecting so many people. She calmed herself, taking a breath of the fresh summer air in.

Jack came in through the gates. He looked up and saw Elsa. A smile appeared on his face. Seeing Elsa in person was something he thought he would never get the chance to. The doors into the castle then open and some began to enter. Jack moved through the people and followed the ones going in.

The people walked down the right hallway. Heading toward the church chapel. Two guards where at both sides of the door. They both held long spears in one hand and the held the door open in the other. The castle visitors came into the room. They took a seat on one of the many wooden benches.

Jacked walked toward the second on in the front. Being friends with Elsa, he wanted to be close by to support her. Jack took a seat on the front end. He looked ahead at the altar. The priest was preparing the sceptre and the orb for the queen. He set it down on a blue pillow, below the queens crown.

Outside the church, Elsa was walking down the stares. Once she reached the last step and came to the floor below. She looked left and saw the church room was ready for her. The priest was looking to her.

Elsa took a deep breath. Lets get this over with.

Elsa walked down the hall. The two guards at the side of the doors tapped their the bottom top of their spears on the ground. Everyone looked back at their approaching, Daughter of Spencer and Corella.

Elas walked toward the Alter.

She looked left and saw a familiar white- haired boy that she knew since she was a little girl. She saw him looking back her with eyes of support. She smiled, as she past by him. If there was anyone she most wanted to be here, one of them would be Jack.

Elsa stood in front of the priest.

He turned and took the crown in his two hands. He turned back to her. Elsa bowed before him. The man of god then placed the crown in her ice blond hair. Elsa stood back up, wearing the crown of a queen.

The priest turned and took the pillow with the sceptre and the orb and face Elsa.

She looked down at them. She could feel her heart beating in her chest. She took hold of the right and glove and slowly slipped it off her hand. She did the same with the opposite hand.

She set the gloves on the blue pillow and took hold of the sceptre and the orb. Elsa turned to face everyone, trying to show no emotion.

The priest began to speak the formula of the old Norse as everyone stood up to face their soon to be queen.

"Sehm hon HELL-drr In- um HELL-gum AYE-num ok krund ee Thes- um HELL-gah STAHTH, EHK teh frahm FUR-ear U-thear..."

As the priest continued, Elas looked down at the sceptre and orb. She saw frost slowly beginning to form on them. She started to panic inside. By that time the priest reached his last line.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Elsa quickly set the two objects down on the pillow. She took he gloves and slipped them back on her hands and turned to face the crowd.

"Queen Elsa of Arrendelle!"

Every cheered at the sight of their new queen. Clapping their hands. Jack did the same along with them. He saw the priest put the pillow with the Sceptre and the orb down. He noticed that there was some frost on it. Jack became confused. How was there frost on it?

**(That's all for now, I hope you like it. Author message -I like to say thank you for the support you gave this story. I am trying to make it different then the movie and I would be eternally grateful if you guys could give me some ideas. Anyway please comment and feel free to tell me what you think.)**


	11. Chapter 11

That night, after the coronation, The ball room was filled with people. Five men with a tub, violin, flute and arpeggione playing springly music. While some men and women dance together in the middle of the room. Moving in a circle, the men then put there hands out and the women behind them took hold and came up to them.

Jack stood at the right side of the room. He watched the people dancing and having fun. He looked toward the throne chairs. Wondering if Elsa would be coming. A servant passed by with a tray of drinks. Jack took one of them and then took a sip.

"Hey." said a voice.

Jack looked back and saw Huns behind him.

"Oh hey." he said back.

"You waiting for someone?" asked Huns.

"Well, kind of." answered Jack.

"Who?" Huns asked.

"Elsa." Jack answered.

Huns gave a confused look. Why would Jack be waiting for the ruler of Arrendelle.

"Elsa, we're all waiting for her to come." Huns said.

"But you seem the most anxious to see her then everyone here."

Jack sighed.

"I know. Its just I haven't seen her for some time." Jack explained, looking to Hans.

"Some time?" Huns asked, curious of what he meant.

"Yeah, me and Elsa had been close friends since we were five." Jack explained.

"We always used to play together every day. When it snowed out we would always go into the forest to our secret place to slide down the hills on sleds and skate on the frozen pond. I would always be there on the ice to help her skate."

"Wow, you two sure sound close." Hans complemented, hearing every word Jack spoke.

Jack nodded his head.

"We were." Jack said.

"But when they close the gates. She never came out." Jack said.

"I haven't seen her since."

Hans thought about the past that Jack and Elsa had ensured. It sounded almost as similar to the one he has.

"I know how that feels."

"How?" Jack asked.

"I have twelve older brothers. Three of them shunned me, for two years straight." Hans explained.

"That's terrible." Jack said.

"Thats brothers for you."

Just then, the two doors at the front of the room opened. The royal advisor came from the other side. Jack looked to the door and Hans looked back at it. The music then came to an end. The people all looked toward Kai.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the ruler of Arrendelle, queen Elsa." Announced, as he stepped aside to show the ice blonde hair, queen.

The visitors all bowed before the queen. Els stood before them. Her hands in front of her. Her right on her left.

She began to walk toward the other side of the room. Everyone step out of her way. She looked ahead at the two throne chairs. The place from once her mother and father had sat. But now there was only one ruler and an empty throne.

Meanwhile, Jack was looking to her. He felt his heart beating inside. The one night he had dreamed of had come and he didn't want to mess it up.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Huns, as he then took a drink.

"What?" Jack asked, looking back at him.

"This is the first time you saw in years." Hans said, refereeing to the past Jack had.

"Just go to her and ask her to dance."

"Me!" Jack said, his blue eyes widen. "but...but.. I couldn't she's-"

"Come on, are you going to let that stop you?" Hans asked.

Jack took a deep breath in. He was a bit nerves about this. But he wasn't going to let it interfere.

"Okay." He said, in a whispering voice.

"Here goes."

Jack began to walked toward the back of the room. He passed through the people of the room to get to his friend. Meanwhile, Elsa was standing in front of the throne chairs. She was greeted two guests who took a bow to her and walk to the side.

Once they were out of the way, thats when she saw a familiar white haired boy. Elsa smiled at the sight. To see her friend had come. Jack approached the queen. He stopped and took a bow.

"Your majesty." he said, as he later leaned up.

"Jack, Its great to see you, again." she said.

"You too." he said.

The young man raised his left hand to his chest. He then held it out to her.

"May I... Have this dance?" Jack asked.

Elsa hesitated a bit. She moved her right hand to his left hand, slowly. She finally took hold. Jacks gripped her hand walked to his left side, as he turned.

The two then waked to the middle of the room. Soft music was then being played. Once they came to the front end, Elsa came in front of Jack. Her right hand came on his shoulder, while his right hand came on her back. The two began to dance. They circled each other. The two then departed but still held on by the hands.

Elsa came back together. Their opposite hands returned from where they were put before.

Elsa looked up at him. He only looked back at her, smiling. She only turned away, blushing. Everyone else in the room watched as the two continued to dance together.

"You alright?" he whispered.

"Yes, its just, everyone's looking at us." she answered, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Yet still a smile was on her face.

"Hey, would you like to go some place private?" Jack asked, curiously.

**(I hope you enjoyed, I wouldn't be posting for a while, I have work I need to get to, But I will update this story. Till then, please comment and review.)**


	12. Chapter 12

_Jack and Elsa had left the ball room. They came outside and were walking down the path of her mothers garden. From both sides was small trees and bushes with green leaves and flowers of blue. The sky was dark above with the small stars shining above. Jack walked at the right side of Elsa as they walked through the garden.  
_

"Got to say, your mother's garden still looks beautiful." said Jack, looking up at the blue flowers.

"Thank you." Elsa said, smiling a bit.

Jack and Elsa sometimes would always play in queen Corella's garden. They play hide and Seek and would hide in the bushes of flowers. Elsa would find Jack more times then he would find her.

"So how have you been?" Jack asked, curiously.

"I've been fine." Elsa answered, frowning a bit.

Jack began to frown too. He knew that wasn't true. Being alone in a castle for three months with her parents gone forever Jack let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry with what happened." Jack said.

"They were great people."

Elsa nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Jack." she said looking to him.

"That means a lot."

Jack put her arms around her shoulder. He smiled at her. She began to smile back, grateful for having him in her life.

"Come one, lets sit down." Jack said, as the two walked to the fountain ahead.

The two set down on the flat, grey, round edge.

"I miss this." said Jack, looking straight at the garden.

"Miss what?" Elsa asked, curious of what he meant.

"This. All this." Jack said looking to her.

"The gates open, the castle full of people and us hanging out. I mean we were so close. I wish it was always like this."

"Me too."" Elsa said, smiling.

But her smile then turned to a frown.

"But it can't?"

"What do you mean it can't?" Jack asked.

Elsa just remained silent, she wished that she could just tell him about her powers. Yet how? How could she?

Jack everted his eyes from her, he looked down the side. Jack set his right hand on the edge. He thought back to the coronation, seeing the orb and sceptre having frost on their golden surface. It wasn't there when he saw Elsa was going to pick it up. But it did when she put it down.

Yet as Jack continued to think about it, his hand suddenly slipped and went into the water. Elsa gasped and covered her mouth. Jack got up, pulling his hand out of the water.

"Oh my, are you alright?" Elsa asked.

"I'm fine." Jack answered, now having a wet white glove.

Jack suddenly felt the glove get cold. Elsa looked down and gasped in fear. Her eyes widen. He looked down and saw ice beginning to emerge. Freezing the wet glove. Jacks widen his eyes and quickly got back on his feet. He looked to Elsa who was frighten at the site.

"Elsa... I can explain this." He said.

The young women was surprised and sadden by this. Seeing Jacks glove freeze only meant one thing, he has the same powers as her. Elsa stood up on her feet and looked to her hand. This was all because of when she struck him that day. It didn't just affect him, but it also cursed him with this power

"What have I done?" she said, in a whispering voice.

She looked to him and then began to run back to the doors leading into the castle.

"Elsa, please, wait!" Jack called, running after her.

Elsa ran back down the path, toward the door. She opened it and continued on down the hall. Passing a few people in the hall, Huns among them.

"Queen Elsa." he said.

Jack passed by Huns and was gaining on Elsa.

"Elsa please stop!" he said, putting grabbed her hand, but her glove slipped off her hand.

Elsa, stopped and gasped.

"Jack, give me my glove!" she said, trying to grab it from her.

Jack only moved back.

"Elsa, just listen to me, please." Jack said.

Elsa looked to him with eyes of sadness and guilt.

"Jack, I'm sorry for this." she said, looking away from him.

Jack was speechless. What did she mean by that? Elsa began to turn and walk away.

"What do you mean sorry for this?" asked Jack.

"Enough, Jack." she said while walking away.

"No, just tell me!" Jack said.

"What do you mean sorry for this? What are you not telling me?!"

Elsa then snapped.

"I said, ENOUGH!" she cried, swiping her hand back at him.

But there was a wave of her magic that hit the ground and tall icicles spread toward Jack and those behind him. Jack quickly got back as they got close. Everyone else gasped in fear at the sight.

Elsa gave a scared expression at the sight. Jack looked back at her, but with shock. He couldn't believe his eyes, Elsa having the same powers as him. How could this be?"

Elsa turned and ran.

"Elsa wait!" Jack called.

But Elsa didn't respond. The young women ran through the halls. She knew that she couldn't be her anymore. Not with this discovery of what she has done to Jack. Elsa came to the front room where the doors to the front gate. She ran toward them, pulled down their handles and dashed out the doors. Elsa then stopped and looked out over the court yard. There were hundreds of people, who turned at the sight of her. They cheered and clapped in joy.

Elsa stood there in shock. But suddenly heard Jacks voice, calling her name. She gasped and then ran down into the crowd. She moved through the crowed, trying to reach the door at the left tower. All the while, she heard the cheering of the people.

"Queen Elsa! our beautiful queen!"

Elsa came into an opening. She looked all around for a way out.

"Your majesty, is everything okay?" a women asked, as Elsa looked to her.

Elsa began to back away from her. She then bumped against a water fountain. Her hand accidentally took hold of the edge and her ungloved hand began to spread ice onto the water. Elsa gasped and turned. The crowd panic at the sight.

"She's a Sorcerer!"

Elsa looked to her hands. She looked back at the townspeople. They all back away in fear. The children all scream and hide behind their parents. Elsa closed her eyes and then began to run to the left tower. She came to the door of the guard tower.

"Elsa!"

The young queen looked back and saw Jack at the door way. She opened the door and went inside. She came back out, outside the gate and ran down to the waters edge. She stopped. There was no where else to go.

She heard Jack again and looked behind to the tower. She back away toward the water. But as she got closer, ice began to spread from her feet.

Elsa looked back and saw ice spread onto the water. Elsa looked back behind her. This was her only way to escape from Jack. Elsa looked back to the water. She set her foot down on the ice. It began to spread from foot. Elsa looked forward. She began to run across the water, making a bride of ice with every step.

"Elsa?!" Jack called, coming out the door way of the tower.

He looked ahead and saw Elsa running toward the forest.

"Wait!" he called as he ran after.

Elsa had already reach the other side and ran into the forest. Jack ran to the edge and leaped into the air. He began to glide through the air and toward the forest. He finally came to the other side and landed above a tree.

"Elsa, Answer me?!" he called.

There was no response from her. Jack sighed, looking down in shame. He suddenly heard a noise behind him. Jack turned and widen his eyes.

"Oh no." He said.

Ice began to spread across the water. All the way to the the docks and beyond.

**(I hope you liked this chapter, please comment and review)**


	13. Chapter 13

As the sea turned to solid ice, trapping all visitors in Arendelle. Snow began to fall from the sky above. Jack looked up and saw the small snow flakes. He put his hand out and one floated down into his hand.

"Snow?" he asked.

Jack was still wanting to know what was going on. Elsa had the same power that he has. How could this be. He remembered playing with Elsa and never once did he see her spread ice from her hand. When he really thought about it, he never once had this power. When a small boy, he touched things, but they never froze.

Something was not clear at all. The only way to find the answers, was to find Elsa. Jack leapt from the tree and glided over the frozen sea, back toward the castle. He landed at the land near the water and walked into the tower. He walked back into the court-yard to find people looking up at the night sky. Seeing the falling snow. He walked through the crowd, heading toward the castle.

"Jack!" a women's voice.

Jack turned and saw his mother coming up to him.

"Mom." he said, as he turned to her.

"Whats going on, its snowing."

"Come on." said Jack, as the two walked toward the castle doors.

Jack and his mother went into the castle and stood at the other side of the door.

"Somethings going on." Jack said, looking out the window at the falling snow.

"I was with Elsa and..."

Jack paused for a moment.

"And what? What happened?" she asked.

"She made ice come from her hand." Jack said.

"It was like... she had powers."

The women widen her eyes. She feared something like this would happen. She felt guilty enough that she had to hide this from her son. She thought that she had to tell him someday. But not like this.

She sighed knowing it was time.

"Jack, there's something you should know." she said, as he son looked to her.

"What?" he asked.

"Jack, the gates were closed because of what happened the day before." she explained.

Jack thought about that day.

"Why?" Jack asked, curiously.

All Jack could remember was him and Elsa skating together on the pond, like they always do. He was confused at what ever could case the gates to close.

"Nothing bad happened that day."

"Jack, there was an accident." she explained.

"Elsa stood on some thin ice. She was about to fall in, but you saved her and then..."

She stopped as then they heard voices.

"Jack!" Huns called.

The two looked left and saw Hans and a few others coming up to him.

"Wheres Elsa?"

"She ran into the woods." Jack explained.

"She was gone before I could do anything."

"What!" a smaller man, with glasses, white hair and moustache and wore a dark suit, with a red sash and medals. This of course was the Duke of Weselton. He had come to see the coronation with two of his personal guards.

"You let that wicked sorcerer get away?!"

Jack glared at him for his comment about Elsa.

"I didn't mean to let her go and she's not a sorcerer." Jack said.

"Not a sorcerer?" he said, having to see the ice she left in the hall.

"Open your eyes boy. She's cursed this land."

"So what do we do?" Hans said.

"We must stopped this witch, of course." the Duke said, knowing that the queen may do more to Arendelle. The main reason that he wanted to protect Arendelle, was for its tradable goods and riches.

"No." Jack protested.

"I'll go and find her."

"You?" the Duke said.

"How would a boy like you have a chance against that sorcerer."

Jack looked to him with an expression of anger. He wanted to prove to this yapping, scoundrel that he could do this. This would mean that he would have to show them.

Jack placed his hand on the wall. Frost began to emerge and spread across the bluish green wall. Everyone gasped at this site. His mother covered her mother with her hands. She couldn't believe this. She thought that her eyes were deceiving her.

The Duke hid behind his two guards.

"You... your a sorcerer too!" The duke cried, looking from between his two lackeys.

"No I'm not." said Jack.

"But I can do this."

"What makes you think we can trust you!" the Duke said, having no trust in one who has the power of ice and snow. What if this was a plan set by him and the queen?

"Wait, can you stop this?" asked Huns, believing that maybe Jack could stop this whole thing.

"All I know, is that Elsa may not have control over her powers." Jack explained, seeing that Elsa wore the gloves to hide them away. Just as he tried.

"I think I can help her control them and maybe even stop this whole thing."

"Its worth a shot." Hans said, thinking that it might work.

"But can you even trust her?"

"I've trusted her since I was seven. So I can now."

"No, not you Jack." said his mother, worried that he would get hurt.

Jack looked to his mother.

"I can do this, mom." Jack said.

"I have to, for her and her parents."

His mother gave a sigh. She didn't want to see her son get into danger. But there was no stopping him. Jack then looked to Kai.

"I need a horse." Jack said.

"Yes, at once." Kai said, as he went to the stable.

"I'm going with you." Huns volunteered.

"No, I need you here to take care of Arendelle." Jack explained, having trust in Huns.

"It will be my honour." Huns said, accepting the task.

Jack then turned and followed after Kai. Later on, Jack and Kai were preparing a white horse, with a black mane. Kai strapped the Seattle on the horses back.

"Please take care of Tessa." said Kai, getting back up from crouching down.

"She our best horse."

"I will." Jack promised.

"Jack!" called a women's voice.

Jack turned and saw his mother coming up with his staff.

"Mom." he said.

The women stopped and handed him his staff.

"Take this, you'll need it."

jack took his staff from her.

"Thanks." he said.

Jack then hugged his mother. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

"Be safe." she said.

"Don't worry, I'll come back. I promise." he said.

The two then departed. Jack turned and climbed onto the horses back.

"Heyow!" Jack called as the horse ran toward the gate. The two guards quickly pushed the first set open and then the next. Jack passed through the gates and across the bridge.

**(I hope you enjoyed, please comment and review)**


	14. Chapter 14

Far from Arendelle, Elsa kept on running from her kingdom. With that the people and visitors of other lands now know of her powers, there was no reason to go back.

The she ran up into the mountains, the warm summer bees changed to the cold winds of the mountain. The clear dirt ground, changed to the white blanket of snow, covering the ground and the trees. Her feet went down into the cold, white, snow.

Her arms held to her side, crossed against her chest. She kept getting deeper and deeper into the mountains. In a matter of time, there was no trees in sight. Only hills and cliffs covered in snow kept getting deeper and deeper.

The women kept on, making a path through the deep snow, as she went along. She kept getting further and further away from the kingdom

From the two passing days, from day and night, she never stopped moving. She couldn't be anywhere near her home. Not anymore. One one dark night, the cold wind blew down heavy. Elsa put her arms out, trying to cover his face. Her cape danced in the wind, like a flag. She kept fighting the wind. Trying to keep it from knocking her off her feet.

As the night ended, so did the storm. The sky was clear from clouds and the sun shined bright. The snow glowed white and the cold breeze blew lightly. Elsa had reached the higher mountains.

She continued without rest and was exhausted, her legs couldn't hold her up anymore. The young women was climbing up a steep path up a mountain. She came up to a flat surface of snow, with large mountain rooks to each side. But Arendelle By the time she had got up on the top, couldn't stay on her feet.

She collapsed on to the snow. It didn't feel cold to her, rather if felt like a soft, bed. She breath in and out, mutable times. She then began to sob.

To her three was no one out there for her. No one but Jack. But she thought to herself, will he support her? She turned him into this. What if they discover this, they would kill him for sure. What would he think of her then?

She's alone in this world now, her loved ones were gone. The people now have no feeling of love and care for her. Nor would they even call her their queen. This power was the reason this all happened.

Elsa leaned got off the gowned sitting on her legs. She reached up and took hold of the crown. She pulled it out of her hair and brought it to her sight. This crown meant nothing anymore. She was no longer the queen, but an outcast to her home town. Elsa closed her eyes and throw the crown away.

She then looked to her right hand. She stared at the purple glove. There wasn't any reason to hide it, everyone knows now. Why hide it now?

Elsa tooled the bottom of the glove and throw it up in the air. The wind carried it away, high in the air. Elsa too up on her feet.

The young women then decided, no more of this, its time to let her fear go and let them be apart of her life.

She held her arm out and opened her hand. Snow flakes began to flow up into the air. She did the same with the opposite, more snow flacks floated up into the sky. She then twirled her hands, snow began to conjure up from the grown and form into a familiar snow man she and Jack made in the past.

She then looked ahead and began to run to the centre. She stomped her right foot on the ground. A large snow flake emerged from the her and spread across the snow. She raised her hands up. Suddenly she was lifted up the ground on an ice surface. Ice beams raised high in the sky. Walls of ice began to form around the edges. Elsa put her arms down. She watched in amazement She looked around and saw a door way to a forming balcony.

She ran out the door way and sod on the ice surface. She looked up and saw the roof beginning to form above. The young women looked down at her hands. No words could describe how astonished she was. She looked back and saw an incredible view of the mountains and beyond.

Elsa knew that she was now free. There was no more of being insulated from the outside world. She was known a place where she could be who she was. Elsa walked inside her castle. Once inside, she looked ahead to see an ice throne chair. Though she was no longer the queen of Arendelle, she was the queen of this ice palace and mountains.

She arched back and let her hair down. A large pony tail fell down and laid at her shoulder.

She zapped her power down, hitting her dress. Ice spread up making a bluish white dress. The dress reach up to her collar bones and the sleeves reached he wrists. The ice spread to her cape, making it clear with snow flakes. The snow queen walked toward the throne . She turned and sat down on the throne.

This place is where she belongs now. Ruling a kingdom forever away from her home.

**(I hope you liked this chapter, sorry that there wasn't much dialogue, I promise there will be in the next. So as always please comment and review.) **


	15. Chapter 15

Far below from the mountains, Jack road on the back of his horse through the winterize woods. The horse walked through the deep snow, heading up to the mountains. The sky was clear and the sun shined bright. The snow looked a bit like a bright light, with sparkles from the a few of the snow flakes.

"Elsa!" Jack called out.

His voice echo through the land, slowly fading each time.

"Elsa!"

All Jack heard was the traveling wind. Not a sound that resembled a human voice, nothing that resembled a human being in sight. The young man gave a sigh. His breath traveled up into the air and disappear. He was deeply worried about Elsa. The summer winds had turned to frost-bitten winds of winter.

There was no chance for survival out here. Not this cold and not with wolves lurking out here.

Jack came up to a high tree. He pulled back the strap, halting the horse.

"Wow girl." he said, as the horse settled.

Jack looked up the tree. The branches looked strong enough to hold him. It was tall enough to see what was beyond.

"Maybe I'll see more up there?" said Jack.

The trees weren't too cluttered together so he could see what ever was there. Jack brought his feet up on the back of Tessa. He took a big leap and flew up into the tree. He landed on the branch at the top of the tree.

He looked out over the land of pine trees covered with white snow. All the boy saw from each direction was white covered trees, ground and mountains, but nothing he was hoping to see.

"Nothing." Said Jack.

Jack jumped down and landed on the ground. The horse got startled by this.

"Hey, hey its okay." Jack said putting his hands to Tessa.

The horse came down on all fours. Jack took hold of the bridle and petted Tessa's white mane.

"Easy girl, it's just me." Jack said, stroking her mane.

Tessa began to calm down.

"That a girl." Jack said.

The young man moved to the horse's side and came on to her back.

"She's not here." Jack said to the horse.

"We'll have to keep going."

The horse then continued on, pulling her legs out of the snow of where she stepped. The two continued on moving through the land.

Meanwhile, back at Arendelle, the sun was beginning to set and the town was covered with of the people were inside trying to stay warm for the night. Jacks mother stands in a room in a castle. The fire path a few fat pieces of wood were burning as she looks out a window at the mountains, thinking about her sons safe return. Hopefully he would come back with Elsa. But the question was would the people even want her back. With the discovery of her powers, it frightens all of Arendelle to think of a sorcerer ruling over them.

"Madam?" a voice said.

The women looked back and saw prince Huns coming into the room.

"Oh, hello your Hindus." she greeted the prince.

"Are you alright?" asked the prince walking toward her.

"I'm fine, thank you." she answered, turning to the window.

"I just hope Jack comes back safe."

Hans came up to her side. He looked up to the mountain, Jack was on a dangerous journey to find the queen. Many of the people saw Elsa as a monster, but he still saw her differently. Jack did say that they were close friends and wasn't going to let anything change that.

"You mustn't worry." said Huns, looking to her.

"I'm sure Jack will come back."

Jacks mom looked to Huns, showing a smile.

"Thank you." she said, appreciating his encouragement.

Hans was curious, Jack and Elsa were close there was anyone getting anywhere with her was him.

"Did you know anything about this?" He asked, curious of if she knew about the two having powers.

"I have for Elsa, but not Jack." the women said, thinking of the past.

"One day, Jack went to play with Elsa without letting me know. I went to the castle to look for him and I found them in the ball room. It was full snow and the floor covered with ice."

The women chuckled at the thought.

"So was that the reason they shut the gates?" Huns asked, creating a theory that Elsa was the reason the gates closing.

The women nodded.

"One day they were playing and she struck him by mistake." The women explained to him.

Huns thought about the story Jacks mother had told him. This was all an answer to Jacks story and he didn't know about this.

Meanwhile, Jack continued to search for Elsa The nights dark sky took its toll. The bright moon served as the only source of light to guide him. The air became unbearably cold, and yet it didn't bother him. The wind blew at Jack. The young man put his left arm in front of his face, trying to block it. Tessa moved back a bit from the strong wind.

"Easy girl." said Jack, as the wind began to settle.

"We should find shelter soon."

The horse whinnied in response.

"Yeah, we shouldn't waste anymore energy." Jack said, knowing that she must be tired.

Tessa ears suddenly twitched. She looked all around, sensing something was wrong.

"Whats wrong, girl?" asked Jack.

The forest began silent, not a sound, but the traveling winds. Jack looks all around at his surroundings. The trees shadows darken what stood behind them. Suddenly, he heard movement. He looked left and caught a glimpse of something running behind a tree.

"Elsa?" he asked, hoping it was her.

Suddenly, there was another sound to his right. He turned to look, but whatever was there was gone before he turned all the way to see it. Jack draped his left leg over to his right. He came off the horse and approached slowly. He held his staff in both his hands, gripping it hard. He came closer and closer to the tree trunk that the sound had come from. He came to the side of the tree. He stopped, preparing to see what was around the corner. He took one last breath and faster than the blink of an eye, he shot around the corner, holding his staff down, like he was going to attack. But there was nothing.

Jack brought his staff up, lowering his defence. He then heard the breathing of a dog, but as he turned, a white wolf pounced on him. Jack quickly brought his staff in front of him. The Jaws bit down on the stick, as Jack fell to the ground.

Tessa was startled and ran back to way it came, leaving Jack to deal with the white fur beast. The wolf shake to each side, trying to get the stick out of his hands. Jack brought his leg up and kicked up on his stomach knocking it off him.

Jack rolled on to his stomach and got on to his feet. The wolf growled at him, baring its canines. It circled Jack, preparing to strike at any moment it would get. Jack held its stick at the ready. He stared back at it with his blue eyes.

He heard more growls to his right. He turned and saw more wolves appearing from the shadows. Jack turned his staff to face them. He back away as they got close. Some of the wolves went around him. Jack shoved his stick out to any who got close. The wolf quickly moved back, growling.

Jack felt his heart beginning to speed up in fear. The wolves were surrounding him. One wrong move, could mean the end of his life. One of the wolf crouched down and then pounced at him. Jack quickly reacted. He slashed his staff at it and a wave of ice hit the wolf and Knocked it back. The wolf hit the ground and rolled, stopping on its side.

Jack heard more of the growling wolves. Another one pounced at him. Jack turned and swiped his staff, making another wave of ice that knocked it away. The wolf hit the tree and fell to the ground. Jack shot a beam of ice at the remaining wolves. It hit the ground near wolves quickly moved back as ice spread on the ground. But they weren't about to give up.

Jack suddenly was pounced on and pushed back. Hit hit against the tree. Hd slide down and sat on the ground, unconscious. The wolves came up to him. All to claim their prey.

Yet suddenly, one of the wolves was slashed by a steel blade. A large Man, with a white beard, black pants and a large red coat, Holding two swords in both his hands, came from the wolves right and slashing his swords at the wolves.

The wolves pulled back from him, as he held his swords out to them. When one of them got close to him or Jack, he slashed his blade at them. One of the white dogs tried to go around, but the man poked his sword at it, making it flinch and move back.

"Back, back, all of you!" the man yelled in a commanding voice.

Eventually the wolves gave up. They turned and scattered off into the stranger let down his defences. He looked back at the boy. He ran up and kneeled down at his side. He put his hand on his shoulder and shock him.

"Boy, are you alright?" he asked.

But no response.

'Come on, let's get you out of here." The man said.

The stranger picked him up and rushed into the woods.

**(I hope you like this chapter, please comment and review.)**


	16. Chapter 16

Jack groaned, beginning to gain conscious. His eyes began to open to see two small faces looking back at him. As His sight widen, he also saw a large grey fur face looking down at him. As the boys vision cleared, he saw that they were elves and Yetis.

Jack gasped and moved back.

"Everyone, stop staring, your making our guest uncomfortable." A voice said.

Jack looked left and saw a tall, fat man, with a white hair and beard, a red, sleeved shirt, grey pants and tattoos of the words naughty and nice on separate arms.

"Hello boy." the man greeted.

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine, I guess." answered Jack, rubbing the back of his neck.

Suddenly, he was grabbed by two Yetis by the arms and set down his feet.

"Oh, good." said the bearded man.

"You were lucky, no? If I hadn't come, you would be food for wolves."

"Oh yeah." said Jack, stating to feel it coming back.

"But I must say, your taught them a thing or two with those powers of yours."

Jack felt his body go hot and cold. His eyes widen.

"You saw that?" Jack asked

The man nodded. Jack let out a sigh of disbelief.

"Great."

They young man looked all around. There was a fire place to his right with two crossed swords above it. Six red pillars, two of them were at each side of the couch. To his left was a glob of the world, with countless small yellow lights on all lands.

"Where am I, anyway?" asked Jack.

"My work shop, Jack." the man said.

Jack looked to the old man.

"How do you know my name?" Jack asked, curious of how this stranger knew him.

"I know all about you, Jack." The man explained.

"I know all children. Do you know of one who brings gifts to nice children once a year?"

Jack showed a look that was surprised, realizing who this man was.

"Santa?" he asked.

The man let out a great laugh. He patted Jack on his back.

"The one and only, but you can call me North, no?" North said.

"Um, sure." answered Jack, rubbing the back of his head.

"So would anyone mind telling me why I'm here."

North walked past Jack and toward the glob. Jack followed behind him.

"I'm mean I must have done something bad to get me here. Am I on the naughty list?"

North let out a chuckle.

"Naughty list?" he asked, looking back at him.

"You hold the record. But that's no the reason."

"Then what is?" asked Jack.

"What happened a night ago." North explained.

"You know about that?" asked Jack.

"I see everything, Jack." North explained.

"And what Elsa has done, is no laughing matter."

North pointed up to the glob, at where Arrendelle was. It was a white speck that slowly kept growing over the seas.

"Whats going on?" asked Jack, looking up at the spreading.

"Elsa has set off an eternal winter." North explained.

"Soon it shall spread to every corner of the world."

Jack gave a frighten look. He was the cause of all this, now the world would suffer an endless winter.

"You've got to be kidding." Jack said.

North shock his head.

"I'm afraid not." answered North.

Jack dragged his hand through his white hair.

"Can we stop this?" Jack asked.

"Can you?" North asked, seeing that he has the same powers as Elsa.

Jack was silent, he had no answer to that question.

"I don't know, I have no idea how, but maybe Elsa does." Jack said, knowing she could stop.

"Elsa can stop this."

"Are you curtain of that?" asked North.

Jack nodded.

"I just have to find her first."

"I know where she is." said North.

"I can take you there, but we travel, my way."

North walked to the steps to his left, Jack followed after him.

**(I hope you like it, please comment and review.)**


	17. Chapter 17

North and Jack walked down a series of stares through his workshop. Jack looked all around at the big, hairy Yetis making toys on wooden tables. They made dolls, toy solders and other kinds of toys.

"I thought that elves made the toys?" said Jack, refereeing to the things his mother told him.

Jack looked down to one of the tables. He saw five elves testing the toys. One of them was on the top. He rolled over to the other table and hit the wooden leg. He fell forward in between the two things.

North walked back to Jacks side, looking at the elves.

"We jus let them believe that." He said.

North then continued to walk to the next flight of stares.

"Hey wait up!" Jack called, running to catch up with North.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"To sleigh." answered North, reaching the flight of steps.

"It's the fastest way to go."

"Your kidding right?" said Jack, knowing that he was in the North Pole. Arrendelle was thousands of miles away.

North, climbing down the steps looked up at the young man.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" asked North.

North continued down the stares. Jack followed after him. The came to under the workshop to a two large doors.

"This way." said North.

The white beard man pushed the doors open and they walked down a fire lighted tunnel. They came through two doors and into an icy tunnel.

"Boys, ready the sleigh as soon as possible!" North said, to the yetis and elves rushing to fix it. Jack came through the door.

"North there is no way I'm getting into some rickety, old-"

Suddenly, he heard the sound of opening gates. He turned and saw two doors opening up to total darkness. He saw something moving toward them. It came into the light revealing six rain deer pulling out a large red sleigh with wings and a green orb in the front of it. They pulled the sleigh till it was in front of Jack and North.

"Sleigh." Jack finished.

North looked to Jack with the look that consisted that he proved Jack wrong.

"Okay, one ride, but that's it." said Jack, acting like it was still lame as he thought but hiding that he was impressed.

Jack climbed on board the sleigh. North climbed on with him.

"Everyone loves the sleigh." he smirked.

North took hold of the reigns, wrapping them around his hand. He turned to two yetis. One of them with blond fur, the other with grey.

"Phil, Al, come aboard." he said.

The two Yetis walked toward the sleigh and climbed aboard. they sat in the back seats of the sleigh.

"Alright, buckle up!" North called.

Phil gasped. He looked to each side, hoping to find the seat belts. North then turned to face forward. He wiped the reign down, making the rain deer dash ahead. Pulling the sleigh into the dark tunnel. Jack stood on his feet, like he was surfing. He sights were filled with passing through ice faster than a speeding bullet.

The sleigh then came to a looped path. The rain deer ran up, turning upside down.

"I hope you like the loopty loops!" North asked, looking back at Jack.

Jack just cheered out in response, raising his staff to the air. The sleigh came back down from the loop. There was a light ahead of them.

"Here we Go!" called North, as the light got closer and closer.

As the passed through, the light began to clear and revealed a fast approaching ramp. The rain deer went up the ramp and into the sky. The sleigh flew up into the sky and was reaching the top of the ice mountain in front of it. Suddenly, there was a flash of green. A portal opened and the sleigh went through it, transported to where ever it leads.

The portal opened and the slaigh came out to a clouded sky. Jack looked back and saw the portal close. He looked down and saw Arendelle. The town was completely snowed in and the people were trapped there.

"What just happened?" he asked, looking to North.

"Portal." answered North, looking back at him.

"It's the fastest way to travel. Now lets find Elsa!"

The sleigh dashed through the skys, heading to the mountains.

**(That is all for now, I hope you liked it, please comment and review.) **


	18. Chapter 18

As jack and North continued to travel by North's sleigh through the sky above, the winds began to pick up. They blew as strong as an army of a thousand warriors. The sun's light began to fade away and the snow fell fast from the dark clouds above. The rain deer continued to dash through, fighting against the winds. Jack held his arm in front of his face, trying to block the wind from hitting his face.

He tried to look ahead, but fog blocked what was far ahead of them. North tried his best to keep going with the storm in the way. This wasn't the first time North had ever dealt with a snow storm. But this one made the others seem like snow falling lightly. It was much stronger than them all

"Jack do you see anything?" asked North, in a calling voice.

Jack peered ahead and saw the same more fog and mountains coming into view as they closer.

"_I can't see anything_." Jack answered, continuing to look ahead.

The young man looked right; there was a small blue light in the distance. Jack ran to the other side of the sleigh.

"Wait, there's something over there!" Jack said, pointing in the direction.

North looked back at Jack. He then was hit by the wind.

"This storm is too strong, we have to land." Said North, unable to fight the over powering storm any longer.

"Where?" asked Jack.

"Hold on!" North called, as the sleigh flew down.

Jack and the Yetis held on to the sides for dear life. The wind blew hard in their faces. The sleigh passed down into the mountain, passing by the large rocks. It came close to the ground, where there were several trees below. North pulled up before the sleigh hit the ground. The rain deer flew up into the sky, the sleigh following with them.

They flew above the trees, hitting the tops of a few of them. Jack leaned off the edge of the left side of the sleigh. He looked out for a clearing to land. He saw something ahead; there were no trees by what he could see. This could be their chance.

"There!" Jack said, pointing ahead.

"Everyone, brace yourselves!" North said, coming vastly close to that area.

The sleigh passed over the last of the trees and began to descend to the ground below. The rain deer were the first to land on the snow ground below, the sleigh had a bumpy landing as it hit the ground. Jack got out of the sleigh.

"We must find shelter." North said, taking no comfort in freezing to death outside in the storm.

Jack walked away from the sleigh. He looked all around and then saw a cave through the fog.

"Over there." Jack called to North and the others.

North got out of his sleigh and walked to the two front rain deer and led them toward the cave. Later on that night, the four had settled in the cave. The storm continued on outside. Jack was sitting in front of a fire, along with Phil and Al. He thought about everyone in Arendelle, they were all suffering cause of him and Elsa. Soon the world would suffer for what he did.

Yet he was also worried about Elsa. She was out there somewhere, alone. Jack sighed, he wanted nothing more than to find her and fix this. Though he knew that no one would want her to come back home, not after what she put them through.

North looked out at the cave of the entrance. The snow continued to fall rapidly from the sky.

"It looks like we're not going anywhere at the moment." Said North, as he turned to look back at the Jack.

"We'll have to wait till morning."

North came up to the fire. He sat beside Jack, who let out a dramatic sigh.

"Till morning?" asked Jack, getting up on his feet.

"We can't wait, Elsas still out there."

"Jack, there's no choice; we'll never make it out there." North explained.

"I'm sorry."

Jack fell back on the wall and slid down, landing on his rear. He hoped that Elsa was some place safe. North set down beside him.

"I hope she`s alright." Jack said, thinking of Elsa.

North looked to Jack.

"She'll be fine Jack." Said the bearded man.

Jack look them him.

"How do you know?" asked Jack, believing otherwise.

"What's your centre, Jack?" North asked.

Jack looked to him with a confused look. What did he mean centre?

"What?" asked Jack.

"Your centre, here." Said North, as he reach into his big red coat and pulled out a doll of himself.

North handed it to Jack. The young man took the doll from him. He looked down at the doll and gave a confused look.

"Open it." North said.

Jack looked at the doll. He twists it and pulls it off to show another doll of North. This one looked happy.

"What does it tell you about me?" asked North.

"You're downright jolly." Jack guessed, looking to North.

"Ah, but what else?" asked North, wanting him to continue.e heh

Jack looked back down at the doll. He twisted it again and took it off to another smaller doll. It gave an expression of mysterious.

"Your mysterious." Said Jack, as he then turned it again to a smaller doll, giving an angered expression.

"You are fearless." Jack kept on twisting and came to another smaller doll with a happy, caring expression. "You're caring."

"Yes, and what is my centre?"

Jack twisted the small doll and pulled the top half-open. It was a small wooden baby with big blue eyes, wrapped in red.

"A wooden baby." Answered Jack.

"No, no, look harder." Said North, knowing that there was more than that.

Jack looked back down at the centre piece. He didn't know what else there was.

"You have big eyes?" asked Jack, looking back up at North.

"Yes!" said North.

"Big eyes, cause they are full of wonder." North looked to the fire. "This is what I was born with. I see wonder in all and I put this to the world. I do more than bring gifts Jack, I protect children, no matter who they are."

North looked to Jack.

"I see the same in you. You have the desire to protect the ones you love no matter what."

Jack look to North with pride in his eyes.

"I've seen your intention to protect Elsa. You've already come this far for her. With that, I know she'll be safe."

Jack smiled at the word North had said. Everything he said was true; Jack cared about his loved ones. He looked to the fire, grasping in his heart that he will find Elsa and set this right.

**(That's all for now, please comment and review.)**


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, Jack woke up from a long sleep. North and the yeti's were leaning on each other, fast asleep and snoring. The fire had turned to burning ashes. Jack got back out his bare feet and looked out the cave entrance. The storm had passed and suns light was revealing white snow and trees.

Jack took his staff and walked out the cave entrance. He walked out into the outside world. He saw a willow tree with snow-covered its thin vines covered in frozen rain drops. Jack walked toward it and came under the tree. He put his arm out, catching some. They swung back to their spot, making the sound of taping glass.

"Wow." he said admiring the beauty.

Jack looked ahead and saw a snow man, standing outside the willow tree. It looked just like the one he and Elsa had made long ago. Jack approached it. Suddenly, he heard North's voice.

"Jack!"

Jack looked back, thinking the others may be looking for him. He looked back at the snow man, knowing it wasn't important. He rushed to the cave and found North and the Yeti's guiding the rain deer out of the cave.

"Jack, where have you been, we thought you left without us." said North.

"I was just getting some air." said Jack, as he looked back at the tree.

"And admiring the scenery."

North looked to the tree.

"Winter comes with some beauty." said North, coming to Jacks side and setting his hand on Jacks shoulder.

"Yeah, it is so beautiful." said a voice.

Jack and North looked all around. They turned to the yetis, who just shrugged.

"But I think that it needs some colour,like blue, maybe some yellow. No not yellow, that's a no go."

The two looked back to the tree and saw the snow man, walking and talking! The two looked in an expression of shock at the sight of the moving snow man.

"Am I right?" asked the snow man.

There was a silent moment till finally, Jack spoke up.

"Uh... sure." said Jack.

The snow man came up to Jack and North.

"Hi everyone.' he said smiling.

"My name is-"

"Olaf?" Jack asked, curiously.

"Yeah, that's my name." Olaf said.

Jack smiled, beginning to remember the time they made Olaf. It had been so long.

"That's right, Olaf!" said Jack.

"And you are?" asked Olaf, waning to know Jacks name.

"Oh, I'm Jack." answered the white-haired boy.

Olaf looked to North.

"And who's the bearded guy?" Olaf asked, leaning to Jack.

"Thats north." said Jack.

"And who are those bearded guys?" Asked the snow man, looking to the yetis on the other side of the sled.

"Thats Phil and Al." answered Jack.

"Olaf, did Elsa make you?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, why?" asked Olaf.

Jack saw that something was missing.

"Hold on A moment." said Jack, as he walked to the sled.

Jack reached into the sled and pulled out a carrot from a sack in the front. he walked back to the snow man, as he was looking to North and talking. Jack bent down and as Olaf turned to him, he shoved the carrot in the centre of his head, catching Olaf by surprise.

"Wow." he said.

"You alright?" Jack asked, hoping he didn't hurt him.

"Are you kidding?" asked Olaf, seeing his new, orange carrot nose. "I feel great, I have always wanted a nose."

"So tell us, Olaf, do you know where Elsa is?" asked North, curiously.

"Yeah, why?" Olaf asked.

"Is she safe?" asked Jack.

"Yeah why?" Olaf asked, again.

"Because we need her to bring back summer." said Jack.

"Summer?" said Olaf, having to hear of it.

Jack nodded in response.

"Oh, I don't know why, but I always loved the idea of summer. The sun and all things hot." said Olaf, picturing in his mind what it would be like.

Jack looked to North with the look of concerned. He didn't know what happens to snowmen in the heat. North shock his head, saying that they shouldn't tell him.

"Well my friend, would you like to come and show us the way?" North asked.

"Yeah, let's go bring back summer." Olaf said, in excitement.

"Then climb aboard." said North, pointing his arm to the sled.

Olaf and Jack walked toward the sleigh and climbed aboard. The yetis followed after them. Olaf sat in the back with the two fur covered in fur.

North climbed aboard and grabbed the strap.

"Hold on everyone." warned North.

He raised up and came down a second later. The rain deer began to run and fly into the air, pulling the sleigh with them. Olaf raised his hands int the air in enjoyment. Jack just laughed.

**(I hope you like this chapter, please comment and review.)**


	20. Chapter 20

The group continued to sour though the cold winds. Jack continued to look out at the forest of the white and stoned mountains. Searching for the light he had seen the night of the storm. His one hope was that it would lead him to Elsa. North looked to the young man.

"Jack, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Where is it?" said Jack, continuing to stare out at the mountains.

"Where is what?" asked North.

"The light," answered Jack, looking back at North.

North looked all around at his surroundings and saw only snow and mountains. Yet no light was in sight.

"What light?" asked North.

"Last night during the storm I saw a bright flash," Said Jack, referring to the time before they landed. "It was somewhere over there."

"Have you not been seeing things?" North asked.

"I know what I saw," Said Jack, as he turned away and continued to look for the light.

"I always see lights," Said Olaf, looking to Al and Phil.

The two just looked down to the left at the snow man.

"When the suns shine on the snow, I see the flashes of diamonds."

Jack was looking to Olaf. He chuckled at what he had said. Jack then turned and continued to look out for the light. He then saw something far ahead, a bright shining flash in the far distance.

"There it is!" said Jack, pointing ahead.

North turned and saw the light in the distance.

"We should check it out, it could be Elsa," said Jack.

"Alright, hang on!" warned North.

The rain deer turned and began to head in the direction of the shining light. Meanwhile, back in Arendelle, Prince Hans and the other visitors, were sitting in the dining hall. The fire-place was having a few logs burning to give warmth from the cold winds.

"This is taking too long," Said the Duke, fed up with waiting for Jack to return.

"If we don't do something soon we'll all freeze to death."

"All we can do is wait," explained Hans, knowing that Jack will come back.

"Jacks the only one the queen will listen to."

"And that's another thing," said the Duke, as he walked around the table, to the prince.

"We are putting our relying on this sorcerer to end the queen's curse. For all we know, he could be working with her to destroy us all."

"Do not question Jack, he left me in charge and I won't hesitate to protect Arrendelle from treason," explained Hans.

"Treason?" asked the Duke in shock.

"But Hans, we cannot wait," said another

"The people are dying and freezing."

Prince Hans thought for a moment. Arendelle was in deep trouble at this moment and Jack was not heard from in a long while. If they were going to end this winter, they would have to do something.

"Prince Hans!"Kai called, running into the room.

"Kai, what's wrong?" asked Hans.

"Tessa has come back, we found her in the village square," said Kai, having a few people bring her from the village.

"Was Jack or the queen there?" asked Hans.

"No," Answered Kai, shaking his head.

Hans knew that Jack may be in deep trouble.

"Kai, gather the guards, we're going after them." Said Hans, walking to the door way.

"I shall volunteer my two men, my lord," Said the Duke, referring to the two men at his side.

"Be ready for anything, and if you encounter the queen or the boy, be sure to put a swift end to this winter, understand?" he said to his henchmen.

The two nodded in response.

Meanwhile, Jack and the others were nearing the mountain. going through white clouds that stood in the way. Olaf reached his stick arms out, catching the white puffs. Jack continued to stare ahead at it, trying to keep his sights on the direction that would lead them to the mysterious flash of light. The sleigh passed through the groundless field of white, cold clouds. As they came to the other side the group was given a surprise. Above on the flat mountain, was a tall Ice castle. On the very top, was a snow flake that shined with the sun's light comes into contact.

Jack and the others were speechless at the sight.

"Wow," said Jack.

The sleigh came up and around the castle, like a roller coaster. It began to descend and land on the flat surface, in front of the Castle.

Jack jump out of the sleigh and landed on the snow-covered ground. He looked up at the castle.

"You have to be kidding me?" he asked, believing his eyes were deceiving him.

Jack walked toward the stares. He came to the front door of the castle and raised his hand to knock on the door. Olaf and North came up from behind.

"Knock, knock," Olaf encourage.

"Why isn't he knocking?" Olaf asked, looking to North.

"Do you think he knows how?"

Jack finally knocked on the ice door. They suddenly opened moving to the side in the castle.

"I thought that would never happen." Jack said, having to have no door open when its Elsa on the other side.

"Come on, let's go."

The three walked into the castle.

**(I hope you enjoy, please comment and review)**


	21. Chapter 21

Jack, north, Olaf and two yetis walked into a light blue ice looked all around, amazed at the castle. There was light blue ice beams separated by walls.

"Wow." said Jack, as the group came into the foyer.

Is was a wide-open room. An ice chandelier on the ceiling, two stare cases to each side in front of them and two hallways to the left and right.

"Elsa!" called Jack, hoping for an answer.

But there was no answer, just the echo's of Jack's voice. The young man came to the middle of the room. Olaf look up and all around.

"Wow, look at this place." Olaf said, turning around with a smile on his face.

"Elsa its me, Jack." Jack called again.

But still, there was no answer. Jack frowned and let out a brief sigh.

"It would seem that no ones here." said North.

Suddenly, there was a strange growling noise breaking the silent. Jack held his staff at the ready.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I don't know." said North.

North pulled out his two swords from his quiver to his sides. The yetis pulled their staff weapons from their backs.

"Be ready." he said, looking back at Jack.

Jack looked back at the path way behind him. He only say dark shadows ahead of him. Jack stared to the darkness. He saw something, something strange. Jack crept toward the ice tunnel, trying to get a good look. He had a tight grip on his staff, being ready for whatever was there.

Jack came to a few feet to the door way. He continued to look to the shadows. North, walking to the other tunnel, looked to Jack.

"Jack. do you see something?" he asked.

Jack began to turn and away.

"Nothing, we should look upstairs." said Jack, looking to North.

As Jack began to walk away from the doorway, he is suddenly stopped by the sound of a slight growl. He stood still, like he was approached by a vicious animal. His head turned slightly, his eyes looking back.

Jack gripped his staff tighter, preparing to turn and face whatever was there. Jack then turned around in a blink of an eye. Suddenly, a large ice, hard flew down to him. Jack quickly jump back and slid on the icy floor. He looked to doorway. From the dark, came a giant snow man, his hands were large with crystal clear ice claws. Jack, North and the Yetis held their weapons to the Giant, snow creature.

The beast slashed his giant hand at the four . The gang made a quick move and separated as it hit the ground. Jack slashed the staff at the giant, creating a wave of ice. The beast was struck in the side. He fell up straight and nearly fell backwards. But he caught himself. He roared at jack, making ice spikes emerge from his knees and back. The beast then charged for Jack.

"Stop him!" North said, as he and the yetis charged at the monster. The beast turned to them, and with one big swipe from his arm, knocked them back. The three hit the wall and fell to the floor, unconscious. Jack rushed and leaped in attack. He held his staff like a man, cutting a piece of wood with an axe. But the beast looked to him and swatted him like a fly.

Jack flew back and hit the wall. He then fell to the ground and landed hard. The snow monster walked up to the white-haired boy, eager for revenge.

"No!" cried Olaf, as he ran to the beasts foot and grabbed his knee. It didn't stop him. The beast only looked down to Olaf and then kicked his knee forward. Olaf flew in to the left hallway and disappeared.

jack tried to pick himself up, struggling to get onto his feet. North and the Yeti's woke up and tried to get up. North looked to Jack and gasped.

"Jack!" He called out.

Suddenly, a giant shadow came upon the boy. Jack looked up at the beast, who raised his foot up, ready to crush Jack like an insect. Jack quickly looked away as his foot came down. This was it, he though, thinking of his soon to come death.

"stop!"

Jack opened his eyes and looked up. The ice monster stepped backed away from him. The young man took the opportunity and got back on his feet.

"Jack." a women's voice said.

Jack turned his head left, he saw Elsa, coming down the stairs in her new, light blue dress. Jack was speechless of her beauty.

"Elsa." He said, astonished to see her. "Wow, you look great."

"Thank you." she said.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, your big friend here sure gave us a warm welcoming." explained Jack, looking to the giant snowman.

The beast just growled in response.

"Us?" Elsa asked.

Elsa then heard groaning. She turned and saw North, Al and Phil coming up to them.

"I must say miss Elsa, you do offer a warm welcome." North complemented, feeling the aching pain of being hit.

"Elsa, this is North, he's a friend." Jack said.

"Hello." she said.

"Hello, your Hindus." said North, as he took a bow to the queen.

Suddenly, there was heavy breathing, like some tired from a long run. It was coming from the left hallway. everyone looked to the dark tunnel.

"What's that noise?" asked Elsa.

Olaf then emerged from the darkness. His body parts were all in the wrong places.

"Man, I'm so out of shape." said Olaf.

"You alright, Olaf?" asked Jack.

Elsa became shocked, hearing the name. She looked to the snow man, as he fixed himself up. He jumped up and switched his butt to the bottom, onto his legs. He grabbed his arm and put it to the same hight as the other. Finally, he took his carrot nose and stuck it back into place.

"Olaf?" asked Elsa.

Olaf looked to Elsa.

"Elsa, yeah its me." he said, cheerfully.

"You built me, remember that?"

Elsa looked to hands, she couldn't believe what she saw. Her powers can bring a snowman to life.

"He's just like the one we made as kids." Jack said, turning to look to Elsa.

Elsa looked to Jack with a smile.

"Yeah." she said, thinking of the times, when they were kids and would play together in their secret place, or even the ball room. Although his memories were much different then hers.

"I miss those times, but we can have them again." Jack said, wanting to have the times again.

Elsa suddenly thought of that day, when she struck Jack and turned him into a monster, like her. She could see Jack fly, back and hit the ledge. When he laid on the ice and when his brown hair turned white. Elsa couldn't bear to see Jack hurt anymore then she did.

"No, we can't." said Elsa, turning away and walking to the stairs.

"Elsa, wait." Jack said, following after.

"Jack please, I only want to protect you." Elsa said, walking up the stairs.

Jack looked back to North and the others.

"Guys, give us a minute." said Jack.

"Okay." answered Olaf.

Jack climbed up the stairs, following after Elsa.

**(I hope you enjoyed, please comment and review)**


	22. Chapter 22

Elsa walked at a fast paced, up the second set of stairs to the left. Jack hurried after her. climbing up ice clear stare, with his bare, white feet.

Jack looked through the ice walls, he could see Elsa climbing up the second flight of ice steps.

"Elsa!" called Jack, as he walked in through the doors and turned left. He ran up the stares, trying to keep up with his long time friend.

Elsa came into her throne room, thinking about what choice she made. She didn't want to throw Jack out, but what choice did she have?

It was because of her that Jack was like this, what if she did something worse to him? She didn't want to see him hurt. It was something she couldn't have, not now or ever.

"Elsa." said Jack, standing at the door way.

"Please listen to me, I know that your scared and I know your having trouble controlling your powers. But I can help you."

Elsa frowned. She remembered hearing something like that, from her father. Her parents promised to help her every step of the way. But they passed away and left her alone. Jacks promise could be the same as theirs.

"Jack, please." she said, looking back at her friend. "I don't want to hurt you, I was born with this curse and its because of me that you have it now."

"It's not a curse." insisted Jack. "I like what I can do. I can help you control them, then we can go back home, together."

"No Jack, I belong here, alone." said Elsa. "where I can't hurt anyone, anymore. Where I can't hurt you."

"Elsa, I came all this way for you. I've waited years to be with you again, I'm not leaving you." explained Jack.

"I know you mean well, Jack." said Elsa.

"I do appreciate it, I really do. But please leave me be. I need to stay away from Arendelle."

Elsa turned and walked to the door, that lead to the outside.

"Elsa, Arendelle needs you." Jack said.

"No, it doesn't." she said, knowing someone else could rule the kingdom.

"Someone else can take over."

"I don't mean it like that, I mean its in danger." Jack explained.

Elsa stopped and looked back at him.

"What do you mean, danger?" she asked, confused about what he meant.

"You don't know, do you?" Jack asked.

"What do I not know?" Elsa asked, curious about what he meant.

Jack took a deep breath, knowing she wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"Arrendeles covered in snow." Jack explained.

Elsa was shocked at the news.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"When you left, you kind of set an eternal winter." Jack said.

"And... its spreading, everywhere."

"Everywhere?!" Elsa said, her eyes widen in great fear.

"Hey, its alright, you can stop it." said Jack.

"Jack... I-I can't, I don't even know how." Elsa said, having no clue of how she could do it.

"Yes, you can." Jack encourage, believing the opposite of what she did.

"I know you can."

Elsa felt her heart begin to race. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and tried denying it. The feeling of fear consumed her, like a forest fire.

She turned away from Jack. Her heart was racing,her hands were running through her blond hair.

"I'm such a fool!" she cried.

The more she thought about it, snow began to swirl around the room. Jack looked all around the room, the snow was beginning to picking up.

"Elsa, we can stop this." he said, as the winds blew hard.

"We'll reverse this storm together."

Elsa continued to think of the mistake she made. She ran her fingers through her ice blond hair. Everything Jack was saying to her, was just a way to make things worse than what it already it

"Jack please." she said. "You'll only going make it worse!"

Jack began to move toward Elsa, fighting against the winds.

"Elsa, listen...!"

Elsa's fear grew more and more, making the storm grown stronger and stronger. The storm of fast, falling snow getting stronger by the minute, as fear continued to consume her.

"No!" she cried out.

"Elsa!" Jack cried out, getting closer to her.

"I can't!" she cried out.

But finally Elsa snapped. She observed the storm into and then it burst out, like a great explosion. Jack was stuck by the wave and a ice spike stabbed an sunk into his heart. He flew back and hit he ground. Elsa breathed heavily, trying to relax from what happen.

She turned to look at Jack. The snow queen gasped, putting her two hands to her mouth. It resembled the time she struck him at the pond.

Elsa back away, seeing what she had caused. Just then, Olaf and North came through the door way. They saw Jack, laying on the ground.

"Jack." said North, coming up and kneeling down at his side.

He leaned the boy up off the ground, his hand holding his neck.

"His skin feels cold."

Elsa gasped. she knew what this meant.

"North, he's been struck!" Elsa said, knowing that Jack was struck.

North looked to her with shock.

"struck?" he asked.

North looked back down to Jack and then back to Elsa.

"I know who can help." he said, as he picked Jack up in his arms. Elsa watched with an expression of fear, as North and Olaf walks out the door way.

She looked to her two cursed hands. Her greatest fear had come true and it was all because of her powers. Elsa closed her hands in and closed her eyes tight, regretting what she had done.

She fell to the ground, screaming in agony

The walls of the room began to turn red. Elsa heard the sound of icicles beginning to emerge from them. Elsa looked all around and saw ice spikes emerging from around her.

**(I really hope that you guys enjoyed, ifs there's any errors or something that doesn't make sense please let me know. Also, if anyone has an idea for the end, feel free to tell me. And as always, please comment and review.) **


	23. Chapter 23

Meanwhile, below in the Foyer. Olaf was sitting against the wall with Pill and Al.

"I can't wait till we bring back summer." Olaf said, thinking of his long time dream of being in summer.

"I'll finally get to do what snow does in summer." said Olaf, holding his wooden hands together, getting lost in his thoughts.

The two Yeti's only looked to each other. They knew that Olaf probably won't like whats going to happen.

"Phil, Al!" called North.

The three looked to up to the stares and saw North, running down the icy steps with Jack in his arms. Olaf gasped. The three ran up to them.

"What happened?" asked the snow man.

"He's been struck." North answered.

"We have to get help for him."

"How?

"I know a place, it's not too far from here." answered North.

"Follow me."

North ran toward the hallway, leading to the front doors. The other three ran after him. North turned so his right shoulder faced the door and pushed them open. They ran down the steps and up to the sleigh. North climbed in and set Jack down, he then took off his coat and put it over Jack.

Olaf and the Yeti's climb in and sat in the back. North then turned and took hold of the long, flat, leather strap.

"Hold on!" he called, looking back at them.

North the whipped it down and the reindeer then dashed off, pulling them along. They ran upon the snowy ground and then began to rise up into the air. They turned and swung around the castle.

above on the Ice balcony, Elsa ran out of the castle. She looked to her left and saw the sleigh climbing into the sky and turning to go around. She was hoping that Jack was going to be okay and that it was all just like before, he was only struck in the head.

But it was much worse than that.

Elsa closed her eyes tight, he left hand holding her right and putting it to her chest.

"Please be okay." she said, in a whispering voice.

The sleigh traveled through the clouds, getting further away from the north mountain. The winds were blowing lightly, but the cold was still present. Jack was still unconscious. But soon, he let out a moan and his eyes began to open.

Jack leaned up off the floor of the sleigh. He rubbed the back of his head, feeling it ache a bit.

"Jack!" cheered Olaf, as he hoped off his seat and came up to the young man.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." said Jack.

"What happened, I feel so... cold."

North continued to looked to the mountains below. He then saw a valley below.

"Everyone, hold on!" North called, as he turned to looked back at the others.

The sleigh began to descend to the ground below. The deer were the first to land on the hard, stone ground. The sleigh came down after them, sliding at bit till finally it came to a stop.

"Come." said North.

North climbed out of the sleigh. Jack got up off the wooden floor, struggling a bit. He got out of the sleigh, he jumped and landed on the ground, but when he landed he fell to the ground.

"Jack, you alright?" asked North, as he came up and bent down.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jack said, trying to pick himself up.

Jack returned to his feet.

"Whats going on,I don't feel well." Jack said, feeling cold, like a winter storm was in his body.

"Jack, you've been struck." North explained.

"What, how?" Jack asked, curiously.

"Elsa." The white bearded man answered.

Jack looked to North with eyes of Shock. He couldn't believe that for a second, Elsa would never do that to him, would she?

"What?" he asked.

"But not to worry, I have friends to help, come." said North, as the four walked into the valley.

"Where are we going?" asked Jack, curiously.

"This way." answered North, knowing the way.

"I must warn you, they can be a bit, stubborn, and at times inappropriate." North explained, remember when he visited this place.

"And they can be heavy, vary heavy."

"They sound nice." said Jack.

"But how will they help?"

"One of them has to power to help." North answered.

The four then came to a wide valley with rocks all over the place.

"Here we are." North said, walking toward the rocks.

"Meet my friends."

"Hello old friends!"

Jack and Olaf stared with eyes of confusion, seeing that his friends were a bunch of oval, grey rocks.

"Rocks?" asked Jack.

"He's crazy." Olaf whispered to Jack.

North continued on to talk to the rocks. He walked backwards, taking to a bunch, and bumped into a fat grey stone.

"Oh, hello, I didn't recognize you." He said, kneeling down to it.

"Uh, North, what are you doing?" asked Jack, confused at all of this.

"Whats it look like?" asked North, having no idea at what Jack was asking.

"Talking to a bunch of rocks." Jack said, telling him what he was seeing.

"How is this going to help exactly?"

"They're not rocks." said North.

"At least in their true form."

"Okay well, I'm just going to go." Jack said, as he turned around.

But suddenly, the rocks began to move. Jack stopped, seeing them begin to role toward North. Three of them passed by Jack, as he turned to look at North.

The rocks rolled to North and unfolded into trolls. They all looked up to North with smiles of excitement on their face.

"SANTA'S HERE!" One of them called.

The Trolls all cheered in excitement. North visited them like he did with others on Christmas Day. Rather then giving them toys, he'd bring them crystals or other mystical objects.

"Ya, Santa's here!" Olaf cheered along with them.

But the snowman's expression changed to confusion.

"Wait Santa?"

"Hello old friends." He said, kneeling down to them.

"Is it christmas, already?" a small one asked.

"Not yet young one, just a few months away." North said.

"I came for some help, is Pabbi here?"

"He's napping." answered a troll.

Just then Jack walked into the crowd, approaching North.

"Trolls?" He asked, looking to the man.

"Yes." North answered, getting back on his feet.

"These trolls are, how we say, experts on love."

"Love?" Jack asked, giving a confused look.

"True love." said Two trolls, standing on each other to match the hight of the boy.

"Right," said Jack, in a voice of confusion.

Suddenly, Jack felt a struck through his body. He collapsed on the ground. But when his hand came into contact, ice began to spread.

The trolls all backed away, gasping.

"Jack!" North said, coming up to him.

"I'm alright." said Jack, breathing heavily.

Just then, a rock rolled in and morphed into a bearded troll.

"I sense magic here."

"Grand Pabbi." said North, looking to the troll.

"Bring him to me." said Pabbi.

North helped Jack move to the troll. Pabbi took hold of Jacks hands. He sensed something was terribly wrong.

"Jack, you are in great danger." Pabbi greeted.

"Wait, how do you know me?" Jack asked, curious, for he never met this Troll.

"That is a long story for another time." Pabbi said.

"But I'm afraid that time will never come."

"What do you mean?" asked North.

"A sliver of ice is in his heart." Pabbi explained. "If not removed, forever, shall he be frozen in solid ice."

Jacks eyes widen in shock and fear.

"What?" he asked.

"Can you not remove it?" asked North, knowing that Pabbi has helped many in the past.

"I'm afraid not." Pabbi said. "The head is whats easy to treat, but only an act of true love, can thaw a frozen heart."

"Like a true loves kiss." said a female troll, as she kissed her fellow troll.

Jack thought for a second, an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart?

"Love will thaw." he said, now knowing that was the only way to save his life.

But in the case of love, there was only one Jack loved most in the world... Elsa.

"Elsa." he said.

Jack turned and ran, before leaping into the air and flew back to the northern mountain.

"Jack wait!" North called.

But even his words couldn't be heard or even listen to.

**(Macora Prime- that's all for now, I'm pleased to say we have a few chapters left till the end. I will be focusing on this story for the time it takes and if anyone has ideas they want for the ending, feel free to tell me. As always, please comment and review.)**


	24. Chapter 24

Jack flew at great speed, feeling the wind guides him on his way. He was determined to get back to Elsa and lift the curse she had set upon him. Yet inside, he could feel the cold beginning to consume his body. But Jack ignored it and used all his strength to fight it. He was high above the land of mountains and was soon coming to a large puff of storm clouds.

Jack only stormed through the grey clouds. Inside was rapid falling snow and unbearable cold winds. Jack only stormed through, looking ahead for the flash of the snowflakes at the top of Elsa's castle. The winds blew down hard, knocking Jack back. He flew back, but soon recovered and continued on. The small, specks of snow continued to hit his face, like a meteor shower. ¸

He could barely keep his eyes in the direction he was looking. Jack turned his face away for a short period. He then looked back up and saw a bright flash of light. Jack gasped, knowing what it was. Jack dashed forward toward the source of the light. It kept getting closer and closer the more he approached it.

He closed his eyes as he came up close. His eyes then flashed open and Jack found himself outside the clouds. He looked ahead and saw the castle. But something wasn`t right, up on the balcony, the doors were smashed open and there was a large flat ice, facing up.

Jack flew up and landed on the deck of ice. He ran into the throne room, only to find pieces of ice lying on the ground. As jack walked into the room, he looked to the door way and saw a tall triangle shape ice with an arrow through it.

"Elsa!" He called, hoping she was still there.

But there was no answer from her. Jack looked to the floor, thinking that something had happened to Elsa. But there was no blood on the ground. Suddenly, there was a loud growl; coming from below. Jack ran toward the door way, leading to the stairs.

He ran down the steps and came to the balcony. He looked down and saw the beast from before, lying on the ground. His left leg was cut clean off. His back had arrows and spears through it, along with more ice spikes. Jack ran down the stairs to his right. Once Below, he carefully approached the beast from its side.

The snow monster looked toward Jack and growled.

"Easy big guy," said Jack, holding his hands out.

Jack then looked to the beasts cut off leg.

"Looks like you had a nasty cut."

The beast only stared at him, with a growl in response.

"Look, I'm not here to start another fight," Jack explained, "Here."

Jack shot a string of ice at the missing spot of his leg. A new one began to form in his place. The monster then got back up on his feet.

"We cool?" Jack asked, hoping he wouldn't attack him.

"Yes." The beast answered.

Jack was a bit shocked that it talked, but it wasn't important at the moment.

"Okay, good." Said Jack, relieved by that.

"Alright look, do you know what happened to Elsa?"

"They took her." The beast explained, taking in a deep, growling voice.

"Who took her?" Jack asked, eagerly wanting to know.

"Men with spears and arrows." It answered.

"Spears and arrows," Jack said to himself.

Jack then got a thought. He had been gone out of Arendelle for days; people could be looking for him. They must have found the castle and taken her... home.

"Oh no," Jack said, as he then rushed to the doors.

Jack pushed them out-of-the-way. He leaped into the air and flew to Arendelle.

Meanwhile, in a dark room, Elsa was laying on a bed. A white blanket, draped over her body. She moaned, beginning to wake up. Her eyes beginning to open, she began to lean off the bed. Elsa brought her hand to her hear, only to see that it was sealed by shackles. They to the middle of the room.

The door then opened. Elsa looked up to see Hans entering the room, carrying a lantern in his hand.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked.

"They would have killed you if I didn`t," Hans explained, setting the lantern down.

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle, I can't be here," Elsa said, as she got off the bed.

"Arendelle is already in danger." Hans said.

"The winter you made has trapped us all here. "

Elsa gave a sadden look, she felt like a curse upon these people. They were all freezing in this eternal winter, because of her.

"If you would just stop the winter and bring back summer," Hans pleaded, knowing she was the only one who could reverse the winter.

"I can't, don't you see that?" Elsa asked.

"I can't stop this."

Hans saw sincerity in her eyes, she wasn't lying to him. Hans looked down in disappointed by that.

"You have to tell them to let me go," Elsa pleaded.

"I'll do what I can." Hans answered, knowing she was no help.

Hans grabbed his lantern and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Elsa turned to the window. She looked out to see Arendelle covered in snow, and the fiord was covered in ice. Elsa widens her eyes in shock, seeing that Jack and Hans were right.

"What have I done?" she asked herself.

**(That's all until this weekend; I'm hoping to get this story done by then. As always, please comment and review.)**


	25. Chapter 25

Meanwhile, Jack continued to fly through the cold, winter air. He was out of the mountains and was high above the forest, covering the ground below. He saw his home down ahead, below the hill. Jack gasped in relief. Yet suddenly, he felt a stabbing feeling inside.

He flinched, trying to withstand it. Jack dashed ahead, trying to get to the kingdom. He flew past a few houses. The villages below all looked up at him in shock and amazement. Jack turned at the corner, where the castle was in front of him.

Jack flew toward it; he crossed over the bridge and over the wall. Two guards on the wall saw Jack as he flew over them. The young man then landed inside the Palace grounds. Upon landing, he walked a few feet before collapsing onto his knees. He was breathing heavily, feeling the curse spread throughout his body.

He looked up at the doors ahead. They suddenly flashed open and a few of the staff members come out.

"Jack!" Kai called, as they rushed to him.

"Please help, I need to see Huns." Jack said, using his staff for balance.

Jack used all of his strength to return to his feet. The three came to side. Kai put Jacks arm over his shoulder and help him inside the castle. Meanwhile, inside the castle, Hans was standing in the library with a few others, looking out a window.

"This is an outrage." The Duke said, looking at the others.

"If the sorcerer can't stop this, then we'll all freeze to death!"

"Prince Hans?" one of the others asked.

Hans turned to the group of men.

"Arendelle is in need of you."

"There's not much that we can do about the winter." Hans said.

"Elsa said she doesn't know how to stop it."

"Or she just doesn't want to." The Duke said, still holding his belief that she's an evil sorcerer, who plans to imprison them all.

"She's keeping us locked in this winter, we must dispose of her."

Just then, the doors ahead of them open.

"Prince Hans." Said a familiar voice.

Hans looked ahead of him and say Kai and a few others, bringing Jack into the room.

"Jack." He said, as he came up to him.

Hans helped Kai get Jack to the coach. They set him down on the long, soft purple furniture.

"Wait, your not letting him in here, are you?" The Duke said, acting as if they were bringing in a vicious creature into the room.

"Jack is an honored guest into the castle, you highnus." Kai explained.

"He is welcomed inside these walls."

"I see." said the Duke.

"Well then, We'll wait for you in the dinning hall."

The Duke the others walked out of the room, leaving Hans alone with Jack.

"Jack what happened?" asked Hans.

"Elsa struck me." Jack said

"What?" asked Hans in shock.

"But you said she wouldn't."

"I was wrong." Jack said.

"I have to find her."

Jack got off the couch, struggling along the way. He pulled himself up but the crumble to the ground.

"Why?" asked Hans.

"She froze my heart, and only an act of true love can save me."

"A true love kiss." Said Hans, knowing exactly what he meant.

Hans, thinking of what Jack had told him, turned to the fire-place, where two swords crossing each other above it. Hans walked toward it.

"I'm sorry, Jack." He said, taking the sword to the left off the wall.

"But I can't let you see her."

Jack looked to Hans with a look of confusion.

"What?" he asked.

Hans then turned and held his sword to him. Jack widens his eyes at the sight.

"Hans, what are you doing?" he asked.

"As thirteenth in line in my kingdom, I didn't stand a chance." Hans explained.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jack, confused at what he meant.

"I knew that I would have to marry into the throne somewhere." Hans explained further.

"As heir, Elsa was suitable, but the only one getting anywhere with her was you. I figured if something happened between you two, I would have to stage a little accident for you both."

Jack began to show a glare.

"Hans, you-"

Hans then punched Jack across the face, knocking him to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Jack." He said, as bent down and took Jacks staff.

He walked toward the window, and closed the curtain over it.

"But I can't let you get in the way."

Hans then walks to the table and took a pitcher of water. He then went to the fire-place and poured it over the fire inside. The burning flames were put out, darkening the room.

"Arrendelle needs a hero to save it from destruction." Hans explained, looking to Jack, who stared back in an angered look.

"All that's left now is to kill Elsa, and bring back summer."

Jack pulled himself off the ground.

"I won't let you." Jack said.

Hans only smirked at the words Jack had said.

"No, you won't." He said, as he held Jacks staff in both his hand and then snapped it into two.

Hans throw the two pieces before Jack. He then turned walked out the door. He closed behind him, locking Jack inside.

Jack got back onto his feet; he tried to walk to the door. But he then collapsed, knocking a small table with a flower vase with him. Jack pulled himself off the ground. He looked to the shattered vase of flowers to see a rose. One he had set beside the tomb stones of Elsa`s parents. Jack moved closer to the rose and took hold of it. He looked down at it, knowing that he made a promise to protect Elsa. But he failed in doing so.

Jack closed his hand around the stem.

"Spencer, Catha, I'm sorry." He said.

Meanwhile, in the dining hall, the duke and the others were waiting for the prince of the southern isle. Just then, Hans came into the room. Everyone looked to him.

"How is he?" one of them asked.

"I afraid its worse than we thought." Hans explained.

"He's been working with Elsa this whole time."

"What?!" The Duke said.

"He came only to free her, but I stopped him before he could."

"I knew it!" the Duke said, looking to the others. "There's no doubt about it, Queen Elsa and the boy are monsters and we are all in great danger."

The Spanish Dignitary looked to Hans.

"Prince Hans, Arrendelle looks to you now."

Hans gave a brief sigh, acting like what he was going to do would be hard. But really, he was smiling inside. This was the opportunity he had waited for.

"I place Queen Elsa, Guilty for crimes against Arrendelle." He said, choosing the fate she will suffer.

"And sentence her to death."

Meanwhile, back in the library, Jack was laying in front of fire-place. The curse upon him was spreading through his body. His skin was turning white with frost, his bone as cold as the winter breeze. Jack thought about the promise he had failed to keep to the king and queen.

He promised to protect Elsa, but now, she was going to die. He kept saying to himself, it was all his fault. Everyone was suffering cause of him. Jack closed his eyes, waiting for the curse to turn him to full ice and hope that Elsa would be on the other side, waiting for him.

Suddenly, he heard the noise of the door knob trying to be opened. Jack looked to the door.

"Help!" he said, hoping that they could hear him with his weak voice.

The door knob then stopped for a short period. It then turned and slowly sung open. As the other side of the door came into view, a long carrot sticking from the lock. A long stick arm reach up and took the carrot. It was Olaf.

"Here we go." He said, as he placed the carrot back into place

The snowman then saw Jack lying on the ground.

He gasped.

"Jack, Oh no!" he said, as he came up to Jack.

Olaf looked all around for something to warm Jack. He saw the fire-place and a fresh batch of logs beside it. He ran to the logs of wood, he took them in his arms and threw them in the pit.

"Hold on, Jack." He said, looking to him.

"I'll get you warmed up."

Olaf then took the matches; he fired up one of the small sticks and threw it into the fire pit. The flames then appeared and Olaf was amazed.

"Wow." He said, putting his hand up to the warmth of the fire.

Jack looked to him and gasped.

"Olaf, get away from there!" He warned, but the snow man didn't listen.

"So this is heat, I love it." He said, getting lost in amazement.

But then he remembered Jack.

"Oh, Jack!"

The snowman came up to Jack, he help him to the fire-place, getting him into the warmth.

"So didn't you find Elsa?" asked Olaf, seeing the palace in wreck and that Elsa was gone.

"It's too late, now." Said Jack, believing there's no hope for him or Elsa anymore.

"What?" Olaf said.

"I failed her, and now she's going to die cause of me."Jack said, looking down in sadness.

"But you came all this way." Olaf said, seeing that Jack crossed through the mountains to find his friend.

Jack looked to Olaf. He saw that water was starting to come from him.

"Olaf get back, your melting." He said, concerned for his friend.

"It's alright, some people are worth melting for." Said Olaf, smiling to him.

"You went through the mountains just to get Elsa back, so I can be here with you. That's what friends do, thats true love."

Jack then had a thought, he slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out the small wooden doll North had gave him. He recalled back to what he said, the centre of what makes him who he is. Jack showed care and protection to Elsa and his loved ones. Olaf was right about him, he crossed through storms, he stood against the ones who wanted Elsa gone and even fought wolves, all that to get Elsa, his friend. He still wanted Elsa safe more than anything and he wasn't about to let this curse stop him from doing it.

Jack wrapped his hand around the doll, as he then used all his strength, and got back on his feet. He looked to his broken staff. He walked over to the two pieces and took them in his hands. He came back up and put the two pieces together, but nothing happened. Jack tried again, putting them together with all his strength. There was then a small flash ol light. Jack looked up and saw that his staff was fixed.

He smiled. Jack looked back to the window, he swiped his staff, making a powerful wave of ice emerged and broke through the glass. A gust of a storms wind came into the room, putting out the fire. He looked to Olaf.

"We have to get to the prison, that's where she is." He said, looking to Olaf.

"Right, let's go!" Olaf said in response.

Jack ran and leaped out the window and flew around the castle, trying to get the prison. Meanwhile in the dungeon, Elsa was trying to pull he hands out of the ice-covered, chained shackles. She pulled and pulled, but there was no use. She sighed in depression. There was no escape from this. Outside the window, Jack came into view.

He saw Elsa trying to get herself free.

"Hold on, Elsa." He said, as he backed away and touched the window.

Frost began to spread to every corner of the window. Elsa looked back and saw the frost emerging on the glass. Suddenly, she heard voices of guards coming. She gasped, knowing that they were coming. Elsa pulled on the shackles, trying to get free.

The window than shattered. Elsa looked back and saw a way out. Jack came in through the window.

"Elsa!" he said, relieved to find Elsa alive and unharmed.

"Jack!" she said back.

Jack came up to her. He slashed his staff down, shattering the chains and breaking the shackles.

"Come one, we have to go!" Jack said, taking her by the hand.

Elsa nodded. The two rant to the window and climbed outside, where the storm fell rapidly.

Back inside the dungeon, the guards came through the door, only to find that Elsa was gone. Hans then came inside, he glared, seeing that Elsa was gone.

"Jack," he said, knowing he did it.

**(That all for now, only two chapters left till the end, please comment and review.)**


	26. Chapter 26

Huns looked back at the guards.

"We can't let them escape." He said, acting as it they would do more damage to Arrendelle.

"We must go after them."

"Yes, your majesty." Said thee guards, as they turned and headed for the nearest way out of the castle.

Hans turned back to the broken window. He was determined to stop Jack and Elsa, even if it meant risking his own life.

Hans ran to the window and climbed out into the storm. Meanwhile, Jack and Elsa ran through into the fjord, trying to get far away from the kingdom. The snow continued to fall rapidly, with the cold winds blowing hard and the fog to blind them from what's ahead. Ships were trapped in ice covering the water.

Jack held his arm in front of his face, trying to block the wind from hitting his face. His eyes stared ahead, only to see white fog. His hand held tight onto Elsa's.

"Come on." He said looking back at her.

The two then ran ahead, passing by a ship, which was beginning to tip on its side. Jack looked up and saw the sail poles, falling to them.

"Look out!" Jack said, as they dashed as fast as they could to ovoid the falling ship.

The sails had hit the ground behind them. As Jack and Elsa continue to run, Jack felt a stabbing pain in his heart. He began to slow down a bit, before coming to a stop.

"Jack!" Elsa said, holding onto his shoulders.

"I'm alright." Said Jack, as he looked to Elsa.

Suddenly, there was the sound of voices, echoing far behind them. The two looked back, knowing that it meant trouble.

"Elsa, you have to go." Jack said, as she looked to him.

"What?!" she asked.

Jack turned to her.

"I'll distract them, try to find North." Jack said.

"No, I'm not leaving you." Elsa said, wanting to stay by her friend's side,

"Elsa, please, Go, Now!" Jack said.

Elsa gave a look of sadness and concern. She didn't want to leave Jack, but he kept insisting. She knew he wanted her safe but she wanted the same for him. But he wasn't going to let her stay. Elsa turned and ran ahead, into the storm, with a look of remorse. Jack watched as she disappeared into the fog.

"Jack." A familiar voice called.

Jack eyes looked back with an angered expression. He knew that voice. To him, it was the voice of a traitor, who he thought he could trust. His hand gripped his staff tightly. He then turned his head back and saw Huns, standing behind him.

"You can't run from this, Jack." He said.

"I don't intend to." Said Jack.

Jack held his staff, ready to fight. Hans looked at him with a stern expression.

"Is this how it has to be?" Huns asked, walking to the left, looking at Jack.

"You're going to fight for a witch and turn your back on Arrendelle."

Jack only glared at the prince, holding his staff at the ready. Hans only did the same back to him, but with a feeling of disappointment.

"So be it." He said.

"Arrendelle shall freeze to death, because of you!"

Jack then snapped, he flung his staff, shooting a burst of frost at Huns. Huns quickly jumped out of the way. The burst of ice hit the deck of the ship. Huns rolled on the ice upon landing. He then charge at Jack and slashed his sword at him. Jack raised his staff as the blade came down and hit its wooden surface. Jack pushed up, making the sword fly up.

Jack then slashed Huns with his staff, making a wave of ice. Huns flew back and hit the solid, ice ground. He leaned up off the ground and looked to Jack, who was charging to him. Huns quickly go back up and swung his sword at him. Their weapons collided, as they tried to force each other back.

They then departed and continued to clash their weapons. Jack pushed his sword aside, but Hans quickly brought his sword back and brought it down from above. Jack quickly brought his staff up to block it.

"So, tell me Jack!" said Huns.

"What does it feel like to betray your own people?!"

Jack only responded with furious eyes. Huns then kicked him back. Jack fell to the ground. Huns was about to slash Jack. But the white-haired boy then shot a burst of ice at Huns from the palm of his hand. It hit the right side of Hans face.

He cried in sudden pain. Huns back away, pressing his right hand over the place of the wound. He took his hand off and looked to see that there was frost, but no blood. He looked to Jack, who got off the ground and stared back him, his staff held behind him.

Meanwhile, Elsa was running far into the Fjord. The winds continued to blow hard, making her hair and cape fly to her left. She thought about Jack and leaving him behind. She felt guilty of doing so. Elsa then came to a sudden stop.

She had shoved Jack out for his own protection, but at this moment she couldn't leave him, not now. Not again. She turned to look back, knowing Jack wasn't going to like this. Meanwhile, the duke's Henchmen, armed with their crossbows and a few of the guards were searching for the queen and the boy.

Moving through the fog, they looked ahead and saw Hans and Jack fighting.

"Over there!" One of Henchmen said.

"Come on!" the other called, as he and the others rushed to help Hans.

Meanwhile, Jack slashed his staff at Hans, shooting another burst of ice at him. Huns flew back and hit up against the tipped, wooden ship. He fell to the ground, dropping sword. Jack then heard the voices of the guards. He turned and saw them charging at him, armed with spears and crossbows. They then threw their spears and while the Duke's Henchmen fired their crossbows, launching arrows at him.

Jack raised his hand up, making a wall of ice. The spears and arrows hit the wall, while some landed at its side or in front of it. Jack then came around the right corner. He charged at the guards and then jumped into the air. He flew over the guards and landed a few feet behind them.

He then flung his staff, making a wave of ice. The two henchmen were hit and flew back. One landed flat on his back, the other on his side. The guards pulled out there swords and charged at Jack. The young man then fired a burst of frost at them. It hit the guards, freezing a few guards' feet to the ground. The remaining got close and tried to attack.

Jack hit one of the guards side and knock him down. The other slashes his sword at him. Jack blocked it with his staff. He forced it down and then froze it to ground, along with the guard's hands. The Duke's henchmen gain consciousness. They looked ahead and saw Jack battling the guards and making short work with them.

They quickly got up and got their cross bows. Jack swung his staff and knocked a guard down. He turned only to be greeted by the Duke`s guards. Jack held his staff at the ready; they circled around jack, pointing their crossbows. Jack looked to each of them, being alert to whoever was going to fire first. One of the guards lined up his shot. He fired the arrow. Jack quickly jumped out-of-the-way; he poked his staff forward and shot a bolt of ice at him.

The bolt hit his crossbow and flung it out of his hands, as he fell to the ground.

The other Henchmen stood behind Jack. He raised his weapon up, lining up his shot. Without a hesitation, he pulled the trigger. Jack turned and gasped, as the arrow flew to him. Jack flinched, turning his heard. His eyes shut, expecting the arrow to go right through him. But nothing happened. Jack looked and saw a wall of ice, of which stopped the arrow.

Jack turned his head to his left and saw Elsa, holding her hands out, showing that she made the ice wall that saved him. Elsa then shot an ice beam down at the feet of the Henchmen. spikes emerged and shot up and pinned the man up against the ship.

"Elsa!" he said, as she looked to him.

Suddenly, Jack felt the stabbing pain. He fell to he's knee's, feeling the cold being stronger than before.

"Jack!" Elsa cried, as she rushed over to Jack and kneeled down at his side.

Jack tried to pull himself back up. He looked ahead and saw Huns and a few guards approaching them. Huns held gripped his sword in his right hand; his opportunity was now before him. He stopped right in front of Jack and Elsa.

"I wish is didn't have to come to this, Jack." He said, looking down at the freezing white haired, boy.

Jack only glared angrily at him.

"It's been a pleasure."

Hans then raised his sword in the air, preparing to swing it down and end the lives of Jack and Elsa. But suddenly, there was the sound of small ringing bells. Huns looked ahead and saw something coming. In a blink of an eye, flying reindeer appeared, pulling a sleigh. North jumped out and landed on the ice.

North pulled out his swords and slashed them at Hans. The prince blocked the blades with his sword. But North the then broke it up and slashed one of his blades, knocking Huns was knocked back.

The guards were just about to come and help. But two Yetis landed in front of them, one of them took two of them and slammed them together. The other picked up one and threw him on another, making him fall to the ground. The five remaining guards back away, holding their swords to the two beasts. But they heard a growl behind them. They turned and saw a familiar, large ice beast, emerging from the fog. The beast let out a roar and swiped his large hand down, knocking them to the side.

North looked back at Jack and Elsa.

"You guys need to get out of here, we'll catch up with you." He said, as Elsa helped Jack back up.

Jack looked to North, who nodded his head to him. Jack did the same back.

"Come on." He said, looking to Elsa.

The two then ran in to their right, leaving the area of the fight. Huns leaned up off the ice ground, rubbing the back of his head. He then looked and saw Jack and Elsa, escaping into the storm.

"No." He said, as he grabbed his sword and ran after them.

North, sword fighting with a solder of Arrendelle, forces the guard back. He turns to see Huns, going after Jack and Elsa. Before he could go and stop him, the guard attacked again, North blocked him with sword, before punching the guard in the face.

**(One last Chapter till the story is finished, if there's anyone who has any idea of what they want for the ending; feel free to tell, till this weekend, please comment and review.) **


	27. Chapter 27

The two friends headed to the way of their right. Elsa helped Jack through fjord, leaving the battle behind them, to disappear into the storms mist. The snow queen had his arm around her shoulders. They moved as fast as they could through the rapid, falling snow and the strong gusts of cold and freezing winds, passing by the trapped ships in the solid ice of the ocean. Jack was getting slower and weaker.

The curse set upon him was beginning to overpower the young man. His inside was turning to ice; his skin was beginning to be covered with frost. Elsa looked ahead through the fog. She saw the hills, leading into the forest. Elsa knew that it was a safe place to escape from Arendelle and find a place to hide. The young queen carried Jack toward the snow-covered hills.

Upon stepping on the hills, her foot fell into deep snow. Elsa looked down at the hole where her foot was, seeing how deep the countless piled up of snowflakes was. It was going to be hard to move through it. Elsa then looked to Jack; his face was turning as white as snow. He was running out of time, she had to try for Jack`s sake.

"Hang on, Jack." She said.

"We'll be safe soon."

Elsa stepped forward and buried her other foot in the snow. She continued to climb up the hill, carrying Jack with her. She had made it up halfway before taking another step and nearly falling backwards. But she suddenly was pushed forward. She looked to Jack and saw that he planted his staff in the snow, keeping them from falling.

Elsa smiled, as Jack nodded his head. He wasn't going to let Elsa do this alone, not while his heart still beats. The two then continued to climb the hill, with every step Jack stabs his staff into the snow and helps get them to the top of the hill. Pulling up with all the strength he could use. After a while, they had come to their last step. The two had reached the top of the hill and moved as fast as their feet could go in the deep snow.

Jack and Elsa passed the first tree into the forest. Most of the falling snow was blocked by the pine trees, but the winds were still present but also blocked by the trees. The snow below their feet had become a bit shallower then before. The two moved deep into the woods, pressing through the leafless bushes and the pine trees. Elsa continued to pull Jack through the forest, when they came into a clearing. Elsa looked up and saw that they were in a familiar place from the past.

"Jack, look." She said, looking down at him.

Jack looked up and saw a frozen pond and a snow-covered rock ledge. It was the same pond that they would always come to play in the time of summer. Jack began to show a smile, as the past memories came rushing back. But Jack began to fade.

"Jack." She said, seeing him starting to pass.

Elsa moved Jack to the log a few feet from them; she set him down up against it. Jack was beginning to be engulfed by the ice. His hands were white and cold, he could no longer fight the curse.

"Jack please, don't leave me." Elsa begged, on the verge of tears.

Elsa was frightened beyond belief; her beloved friend was freezing to an eternal prison of ice. He would soon pass on, like her mother and father. She couldn`t bear to lose another loved one. Jack looked to her with his dying eyes; he raised his frozen hand and set it at the side of her cheek.

"Elsa." He said in a whispering voice.

Jack began to lean up toward her; Elsa began to see what he was trying to do. She began to lean toward him, closing her eyes, about to share a tender kiss. But before their lips could meet, she heard a noise of something in moving in the bushes. Elsa looked up and was grabbed by Huns. He threw her to the pond, Elsa fell onto the hard ice.

"Elsa!" said Jack, as he tried to move to her.

But Huns punched Jack across the face, making him hit the ground.

"You interfered far enough, Jack." Huns said, before he swiped his fist down, hitting Jack again.

Huns then looked to Elsa, who was trying to get back up. He began to move toward Elsa, gripping his sword in his hand. Jack brought pulled himself up off the ground. He turned his head toward Hans, glaring angrily at him. Jacks hand gripped around his staff, he began to get back on his feet.

Hans had already reached Elsa.

"It's time, this winter ends."

he raised his sword high into the air, ready to end the snow queens life. As Elsa pushed herself up off the ice, Huns blade began to come down. His chance was given to him, but it was soon stopped. The blade hit against a thin wooden staff. Hans widen his eyes, seeing Jack, standing in front of him.

Jack used every last ounce of strength he had to push him back.

"You will not touch her!" he yelled, viciously at the prince.

There suddenly were bright sparks coming from Jack. A bright, white light began to come along and was growing larger every passing second. Hans widen his eyes as suddenly, a huge burst of ice and snow came from Jack. The prince was pushed back from the white explosion, like he was being washed away by an ocean current. White mist covered the pond.

Elsa got back onto her feet. She looked ahead, but saw no sign of Jack. The fog was beginning to clear, as Elsa continued to look forward, she saw something a few feet from her, as the fog cleared some more, it revealed a devastating nightmare. It was Jack, frozen in ice. Elsa widened her eyes in great shock and sadness.

"Jack!" she cried, as she ran to him.

She came around to face him.

"No." She said, bringing her hands to his frozen face.

"Please no, no."

Elsa then slowly turned away and then collapsed onto the ice. The storm then stopped, the flakes freezing in midair from there all the way to Arendelle. Elsa cried over the loss of her friend, her tear drops fell onto the ice under her. Just then, there was the sound of movement through the trees.

Elsa turned and saw her guarding beast coming toward her. Along with him was North, Olaf, Phil and Al had arrived at the pond. When they saw Jack, their eyes widen in shock.

"Jack?" Olaf said, frowning.

North walked up to Elsa, he kneeled down to the snow queen. He set his hand on her shoulder. Elsa looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." He said, knowing how hurt she was from this.

Elsa then looked up to the frozen Jack.

"Jack, I'm sorry." She said, as the tears ran from her eyes.

"I did this to you, it's all my fault."

The young women then stood up on her feet.

"I want you back, please."

Elsa then hugged her frozen friend as she continued to cry. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her head was at Jacks right side of his head. North bowed his head, moaning the loss of Jack. Olaf narrowed his eyes, sadden at losing his best friend. Even the snow beast became sadden at the loss of Elsa's friend.

"I love you, Jack." She whispered, continuing to hold onto him.

"I love you."

But as she continued to hold him, the ice covering his body, began to disappear, thawing down to his normal, white skin. Olaf looked back to Jack and gasped. North then looked and saw Jack returning to normal, his eyes widen in disbelief. Elsa, still holding onto Jack, suddenly felt two arms wrap around her back. Her eyes came open as she back away. Her eyes widen in surprise.

"Wha- Jack." She said, seeing him thawed and alive.

She began showing a smile of relief.

"I can't believe this."

Jack smiled back at her. Elsa then hugged him tight, Jack held her in his arms. The two then departed, looking at one another.

"You sacrifice yourself... for me?" She asked, after seeing him save her from the sword of Huns.

"I love you." Jack said.

Olaf gasped, holding his hands to his head, taking it right off. He knew what this meant.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart." He said, remembering the words grand Pabbi had said.

Elsa looked to Olaf, the words he had said lingered in her mind.

"Love... shall thaw." She said.

Jack looked to her.

"Elsa?" he asked.

Elsa began to smile, knowing what the words really meant.

"Of course." she said, looking to Jack.

"Love."

Elsa began to raise her hands up. The snow began to lift off the ground, the ice raised off the water. Jack and the others looked all around at the rising snow and ice. Far back to Arrendelle, The snow began to come off the ground, the roofs and trees. The citizens, all the visitors all came out of their houses and the castle and saw the snow rising to the sky.

The ice over fjords and beyond lifted to the sky, the ships that were trapped under, came back up to the surface. The land had returned to the time of summer. Back at the pond, Elsa closed her hands together, making all the snow and ice come together to make a snow flake in the sky. Her hands then departed and with them the snow flake.

Jack looked to Elsa.

"I knew you could do it." He said, setting his hand on her shoulder.

Elsa looked to Jack, smiling at what he said.

"Thanks." She said.

"Hands down this is the best day of my life." Olaf said, as he and the giant began to melt from the sun's heat.

"Guys." Jack gasped seeing the two melt.

"Hang on, I got you two." Elsa said, waves her hands, making the magic swirl around the two snow men, returning them to normal.

Two small clouds appeared over their heads. Olaf gasped in excitement.

"My own personal flurry." He said, jumping up and down in excitement.

Meanwhile, Huns who was lying on the shore line on the other side of the pond. He got back onto his feet and looked toward Jack and Elsa. This was their only chance to escape. He got up and began to run toward the path. But he rammed into something and fell to the ground.

Huns looked up to see North and his two Yeti companions, one of them pounding his fist in his hand.

"Might you be going somewhere?" asked North.

Jack looked over and saw Hans, being blocked by North and the others.

"Excuse me." He said, as jumped into the air.

As Huns back away, Jack landed at his side. Huns looked to him.

"Jack?"He asked, in confusion.

"But she froze your heart."

"The only heart that's frozen here is you, Hans." Jack said.

Jack turned around, about to walk away. But he stopped, looking back at Hans; he wanted to repay him for what he had nearly done. Jack then swiped his staff, making a burst of ice that hit Huns and pushed back up against a tree. The ice froze around his body, pinning him against the tree. Jack smirked, satisfied with what he had done.

Jack then leaped back into the air and landed back at the side of Elsa. He turned to her as she hugged tight. Jack looked down at her, as wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you, Jack." She said, as the two then departed.

Jack nodded his head in response to her.

"It was nothing, I'm just glad you're safe." He said.

"And about before, what was going to happen..."

Elsa put her hand on Jacks cheek, making him stop talking. She brought Jack close and their lips met. Jack closed his eyes, as he brought his hands to her waist. Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck, as their kiss deepened. The two then departed, looking at one another with love and happiness.

"I love you." Said Elsa.

Jack smiled at her.

"I love you too." He said, holding her close to him

"I always will."

The group them began walking down the path. Huns hands were tied behind his back and Phil and Al were right behind him. Jack an Elsa were walking together. Elsa looked to Jack who looked to her. She smiled as she came closer to him. Jack put his arm around her shoulder. holding her close. They were together again and they were never going to leave each other again.

The group then came toward the two of Arendelle. The people were all gathered in their way. There were also guards, even the duke. They all looked and saw the group approaching them. The people all gasped and backed away. The guards stood in defence, pulling out their swords.

Elsa and Jack stopped. They looked toward them in confusion; they all were acting as if a pack of wolves were coming into the kingdom. The guards were the same way. They were all holding their swords to the queen! It was no surprise, seeing as how they were made to look like fools by Yeti's. But they ended the winter and they were all so afraid of them.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Elsa demanding to know why they were holding their weapons to her and Jack in such a way.

"I'm sorry your highness, but you are no longer welcomed into Arrendelle." One of the guards said.

"What?!" said Elsa shocked to hear that.

"What are you talking about?!" said Jack.

"The town of Arrendelle shall no longer live under the rule of a witch!" said The Duke with his two guards holding their cross bows at the ready.

"Nor her personal body guard."

Jack glared at him. His grip on his staff tightened. He couldn't believe that this little man is throwing Elsa away from her kingdom, her home!

"You have no right to throw us out of Arrendelle!" Jack shouted at him.

"Look around, boy!" the Duke said pointing to the people.

Jack looked to the villagers. They all looked scared at them, children hiding behind their parents. They all saw what Elsa can do and heard about Elsa and Jack. They all knew vary well that their powers are a great threat. If they continued to rule, who knows what will happen next.

"The kingdom is now looking to prince Hans!"

Hans grinned, seeing that the kingdom was all on his side. Jack glared.

"This kingdom is my home!" Elsa said glaring at him.

"Not anymore." Huns said as Jack and Elsa looked back to him.

"Enough you!" said North.

Elsa looked back toward the Duke, she wasn't going to stand for this. Elsa looked to Kai who stood in front of the crowd. Kai frowned and looked away. There wasn't anything that he could do. Elsa frowned, she couldn't believe for a second.

"Now if you please, hand over Hans." The Duke said.

Jack glared. He looked at all the guards who all were standing at the ready. Their swords tightened in hands. There wasn't much of a choice in the matter. He didn't want Elsa to be in many trouble. Neither did she with him.

Jack then looked to Phil. He nodded his head, stating to let Huns go. The yeti then pushed Hans forward. The prince looked back with a glare. He then turned and began to walk away. But Jack then put his staff out, stooping him in his tracks.

"Don't ever come near us again." warned Jack.

Hans just gave a stern look at Jack. He then walked toward the crowd and then turned to back to them.

"Leave, now." he said.

"Wait!" called a voice from the crowd.

Hans looked back and saw a women emerge from the crowd.

"Mom." said Jack.

The women rushed up to Hans.

"Please, your majesty." she begged as Huns looked to her.

She didn't want to see her son or Elsa to be banished. Surely the prince could be fair and let them stay. But Hans was thinking other wise.

"He's my son."

Hans looked away from her.

"I'm sorry, miss Overland." he said knowing that he couldn't just let them stay.

"But this is the only sentence other then death."

Miss overland frowned. She turned to Jack and Elsa knowing that she may never see them again. Jack looked the same way. Jack began walking toward him, but Elsa held him back. He looked to her. She didn't want Jack to go through with this. The young man looked back at Hans and the guards.

There wasn't any reason to start anything. He was out numbered and it would just cause more people to panic. There wasn't any other choice in the matter. He looked to his mother. It was the last time he would ever see her again.

"Jack, what are we going to do?" asked Olaf as Jack looked to him.

Jack looked up to Hans. He glared. He wasn't going to let him get away with this. But now wasn't the time. Arrendelle has turned on them and their trust and loyalty was no more. He looked to Elsa and the others.

"Let's go." he said.

Jack and Elsa began to walk away. North looked back to Hans. He definitely was on the naughty list after this. He then turned and followed after them. Jack and Elsa walked side by side.

"So where are we going now?" asked Olaf looking forward to Jack.

Jack and Elsa looked to each other. They knew that there was only place that they could go from here.

"The north mountain."

**(I hope you enjoyed this last chapter, I'm sorry for changing the ending but I thought that it would segway into a sequel better then the other one. Also, I plan on doing** a remake on this story soon enough. I** thank you all for your support and I look forward to doing more Jelsa stories)**


	28. Author note

Hey guys, Macora prime here. I would like to thank you all for your support on Frozen Jack and Elsa. To be honest I had no idea that this story would be as great as now. For those who don't know I have made a sequel for this story and I have already posted it. And also I would like to ask if anyone would be okay if I made some changes to the story? Theres a few things I want to change and I was wondering if you guys would be okay with it or if you just want me to leave it the way it is. If there ideas that you would want to see, feel free to share and I'll catch you later.


End file.
